The Good in Evil
by Draco'z Devil
Summary: Choices. Everyone has to make them. Read of Hermione's choice when she finds out she's Voldemort's daughter and develops a filial connection to her father and falls for the one and only Draco Malfoy. HrD; AU; COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was sitting on her bed crying. There was a head girl badge sitting on the table and three letters were spread across her bed: one from Harry, one from her parents, and one from Ron.

Harry's letter was asking her if she was ok and everything. After all, with the war going on you would never know. Ron's letter was asking her to come over to his house for the rest of the summer. Her parent's letter was the cause of her tears.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We have something important to tell you, so we are just going to tell you. We are not your real parents. Your mother remains unknown but your father is the one wizards call Lord Voldemort. You are Hermione Riddle, the only heir to Salazar Slytherin. We will not be coming back home till October. Your father will be coming to pick you up sometime before the summer ends. _

_Love,_

_Who you once called_

_Mum and Dad_

'How could I be HIS daughter?' she thought. 'And why am I in Gryffindor? Shouldn't I be in Slytherin? Harry would know.'

Unlike Ron, she knew how to use a telephone. In his letter, Harry had said that his "family" would be out that night until 12:00. It was 9pm so she figured that it would be ok to call him. She picked up the phone and dialed the number he had given her at the end of 2nd year.

"Hello." A male voice said

"Hello, Harry?" she said back. Then she froze. She wasn't going to tell him her secret.

"Yea?"

"Um…I remember that sometime in second year you said that the sorting hat almost put you in Slytherin. Um…do you know why you're in Gryffindor?"

"Dumbledore said that I made the choice to be in Gryffindor?" his voice was cracking and she could tell that he was trying to hold back the tears. Hermione let her tears fall freely. She finally wiped her tears.

"No point crying about it now. He's gone from the world," she said

"Yes, but he lives in our hearts. Remember what he said in second year?"

"I will not be gone from Hogwarts until those here do not remember me" they said together (a/n: I'm not positive that is the quote but I'm not going to go look it up now. If someone is really annoyed by this they can give me the quote and I'll change it.)

"Well nothing is going to stop me from talking to you right now. It feels better for me to talk about it with someone else"

"Yes." Suddenly she started loosing connection. 'Touchwood' she thought

"Harry! Harry! Are you there? Harry I'm loosing you!"

"Hermione! It's coming from your end. There is some powerful magic on your end that is…" the rest of the message was lost but Hermione had gotten the picture.

**BOOM!** There was a thud on the door and the whole house shook.

**HE** was here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BOOM!** The door flew off its hinges and a dark figure appeared in the doorway. Hermione started backing away from the door shaking her head. 'No! It couldn't be this soon! I had only gotten the letter an hour ago. I didn't even have time to get over it.'

"Hello Granger," sneered a familiar voice. "The Dark Lord is waiting."

"I…I…d…don't…"her stuttering voice drained off. Then she saw a flash of white. 'MALFOY!'

"Did you write that letter?" she was suddenly unafraid and Malfoy saw her as actually menacing. She sharply drew her wand out and pointed it straight at his chest. "Did you?" she asked again.

"No, I was sent here and was told that the Dark Lord's daughter would be waiting for me."

"Oh." She said. The sliver of hope she had, had now vanished. 'Maybe, just maybe, the letter has been forged.'

"Um…so is she here?" his words sliced into her thoughts.

"Yes." She said haughtily. Of course he wouldn't think it was her. He was probably expecting someone like that cow Parkinson.

"Where is she?"

"Right here."

"I don't see anyone except the two of us."

"And I thought you were smart."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Y…You?" Suddenly he started laughing. "You…Dark…Lord…Daughter"

"Well then I guess you can go back empty handed." She said hoping he would do exactly that.

"Well, I might as well take you with me. Better go back with something than nothing," He said.

He went to grab her but she still had her wand out and pointed at his chest. At that very moment she jabbed it very hard into his chest causing him to realize that, at the moment, she had the upper hand.

"Ok fine, what do you want me to do? I'll do anything to get you to go with me," He said.

"Wow! Is Draco Malfoy begging?" she asked in disbelief. "Sing."

"WHAT!"

"I believe I just told you to sing." She said matter-of-factly.

"Fine," he said looking down at her wand on her chest. "What do you want me to sing?"

"You know, I was going to let you choose but since you asked, give me a moment."

'Great!' he thought to himself. 'I just had to open my big mouth.'

"Jesse McCartney's She's No You." She said.

She flicked her wand and there was a mike stand with a karaoke machine next to it. He closed his eyes and walked up to it. 'Why do I always get myself into things like this?'

He opened his mouth and the words flowed out in a perfect melody.

_They got a lotta girls  
who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that your the only one I really want  
and everything I need  
Is everything you do?  
Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me... _

She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you

They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you  
Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away

She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you

No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you

I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you give me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
You know what... just what I need  
And no girl, no place and no where  
Could mean a thing to me.

She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you

Hermione was in awe. How could such a beautiful song flow so soulfully out of such a cruel creature? 'Everyone has a talent,' she thought, 'his is music.'

"Can we go now?" he said putting the mike back on the stand. He felt kind of bad that he had to stop. Music was his only escape from life and he had used it since he was three years old.

She nodded and let him take her waist. She had no idea where they were apperating to and she probably couldn't have apperated even if she knew where they were going. Her mind kept going back to the sound of Malfoy's voice and the way he made the music so…real.

She sighed and pocketed her wand.

There was a loud _POP_ and they were gone.

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to She's No You. They belong to Jesse McCartney. I do not own any of the characters either. They belong to JKR

Please Review

Draco'z Devil


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two of them appeared in a dark grassy field. Suddenly, the shadows began to turn into people before her eyes. She shuddered and Malfoy, as she was still in his arms, felt her fear.

"It's ok. They're only Death Eaters." He whispered into her ears.

"Only Death Eaters! I bet they would do anything to kill me right here and right now." She said or rather rasped back to him through clenched teeth.

"Not now, not when they know you're his daughter." He said bringing his mouth close to her ear so they wouldn't be heard.

"So now does everyone know?" she said wondering if he heard the sarcasm or panic in her voice.

"Not everyone," he said rolling his eyes, "just us Death Eaters." He obviously hadn't noticed any panic in her voice and if he had, he hadn't said anything about it.

By now, the Death Eaters had formed a perfect circle with one opening most likely for Malfoy. Voldemort glided towards her and Malfoy.

"You may leave," he said to Malfoy his eyes gazing unhappily at his arm that was still circling her waist. Malfoy then slinked to the hole in the circle and completed it.

"For years I have waited to see my daughter. Of course I saw her when she was in the Department of Ministries but then she did not know that she was the great Hermione Jane Riddle. And today, two months before her seventeenth birthday, I look into her eyes and see mistrust, hatred, fear, and sympathy. Mistrust was expected for she lived most of her life hating me as did the rest of the wizard population. This also explains the second emotion. Fear is an emotion I am good at putting into many people. But sympathy, and it look's like it is for me. Explain this to me." He said.

"You are the cause of all my friend's miseries and his miseries are mine; the loss of his parents, then his godfather, then of Dumbledore are all caused by this vile creature standing here in front of all of you." She was no longer talking just to her father but to everyone there. She took a deep breath and continued. "That one cut deep for all of us. But still I feel sorry for you because unlike the rest of you I see what this creature has suffered. What he has gone through to be where he is today and all for nothing." At this point, she looked around stopping specifically on Malfoy and his father. "Some of you are only here because you need to do what is expected of you by your parents and others whose opinions matter gravely in your lives." She reached into her jeans and pulled out a switch knife. Without warning she lunged at her father and cut his wrist puncturing many blood veins and yet no blood dripped down his wrist. "This man has no true blood flowing through his body, no true heart beating in his chest, and no true soul. That father is why I feel sorry for you."

She then closed the knife and put it back into her pocket. Gazing around at the circle of Death Eaters, she saw looks of shock and many other things.

"You will be staying with the Malfoy's. Don't try to run away; I will find you. You may go now."

She stood there, her breath laboring.

"Lucius, I will need to speak to you about a few things." Voldemort said.

Lucius's rock hard voice came out, "Draco, get your mother to find a room for her."

"Yes father," said Draco.

He once again put an arm around her waist and they were gone with a POP.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They appeared at the front of a huge mansion that was decked in green and silver. His whole family seemed to have house pride even though Malfoy was the only one still in Hogwarts. She felt Malfoy pulling her towards the house and she followed his lead.

"Mom!" he yelled the moment they got into the house.

A woman who had to be Narcissa Malfoy came running down the huge, spiraling stairs.

"Yes dear?" she said in a soft gentle voice not unlike Mrs. Weasly's

"Father wants you to find a room for Granger." He said

"Oh, come with me dear." She said tugging Hermione by the arm.

"Don't mind Draco dear. He's still in shock of who you are as I'm sure you are too." She said

She was right, Hermione was still in a slight daze from the fact that:

a) She was Voldemort's Daughter

b) Malfoy could SING

and c) She would be living with the Malfoy's

"Here we are," she said rounding a corner, "your room is right next to Draco's so if you need anything just ask him. We got all your stuff and left it next to the bed. You can organize it however you want. You can relax before dinner which is at 7."

And with those last words, she left.

Hermione stepped into her room. The walls were a soft lilac purple as were her bed sheets and book shelf. She went to the bed and found all her books, clothes, and other stuff laying there. She then began to warily put her stuff away. It took her about an hour to get everything done to her satisfaction. The Slytherin wall clock showed 5:30 as the time. 'I have one and a half hours to sleep,' she set the alarm to 6:45 and fell asleep.

At precisely 6:45, the alarm went of playing Natasha Bedingfield's Unwritten.

It shocked Hermione that Mrs. Malfoy would have put a radio in her room that played muggle music.

Hermione got out of bed and straightened up.

She then stepped out of her room to find Malfoy waiting for her.

"This house may be a bit confusing, but you'll get use to it." He said offering her his arm.

She gently laid her hand on it and said, "Thank you."

And together they departed down for dinner. Little did either of them know what awaited them.

Sorry I know that it's kindof short but please review even though it's short.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As they stepped into the dining area for dinner, a cold breeze hit them.

'This is definitely NOT normal' thought Hermione. And truth be told, it wasn't. It was her father's cruelty hitting them as Hermione figured out a few seconds later.

"Hermione," said a cold, hard voice that was trying to be silky but in her opinion had failed, "there are quite a few things that we need to talk about."

Hermione slowly shrunk into a seat beside her father. Malfoy along with his parents were no where in site.

"First and foremost, you will be switching to Slytherin." He said a greedy smile on his face.

"NO!" Hermione said without even thinking. If the thought had gone through her mind she would have left it there but in this case it seemed as though it had skipped straight to her mouth.

"No?" her father asked and although there was question in his voice, his eyes were daring her to contradict him.

"Well if I suddenly switch to Slytherin, then people will obviously know that something is up. And another thing I'm curious about is how you are going to get Professor McGonagall to switch me to Slytherin since she is not going to listen to you. And worst of all, to you anyways, is that Harry and Ron will know something's up and they are going to pester me until I tell them, even though I will be in Slytherin. Well Ron will anyways, since Harry…" she trailed off there, not wanting her father to start questioning her about why Harry won't be coming back to Hogwarts that year. Truth be told, she had no idea why she was going back.

"Interesting…" he said as if he hadn't noticed her ending. "We will leave you where you are for the time being, but you will have to do as I say. You will meet me in the forbidden forest once a month. Don't worry, you won't be alone."

At that moment her stomach gave a clearly audible grumble.

"Well I'm sure we all want to taste this delicious meal that Narcissa has cooked for all of us," he said.

On cue all the Malfoys came in and sat down; Malfoy specifically chose the seat next to her. (A/n: Just so you know Malfoy is DRACO and for his parents it'll be Malfoy's Mom/Dad) Hermione had no idea why just looking at him sent slight tingles through her body.

'It's just the cold from Dad. It has absolutely nothing to do with Malfoy,' she thought. She had absolutely no idea when he had stopped being "Voldemort" and started being "Dad."

She looked at all the food around her and just ate what Malfoy told her to. It was so delicious; she didn't think Mrs. Weasley had ever cooked something this tasty.

Soon, they decided to adjourn the meal in order to go to bed.

"Shall we?" said Malfoy offering her his arm.

"We shall," she said laying her hand on his arm. She had no idea that Malfoy could be such a gentleman.

He then led her to her bedroom.

"Thank you," she said. "Malfoy, do you have a phone?"

"Yea, it's in my room. Why'd you need it?" he asked.

"I kind of wanted to talk to Harry," she said softly frightened of what his reaction would be.

"You want to talk to POTTER!" he said, raving mad.

"Malfoy, why do you CARE!" she said just as upset.

"You come to our house and act like you rule the world," his face was turning red now.

"I didn't want to come here. You whisked me away before I could say anything in objection," she was swinging her arms violently getting ready for a fight.

"I didn't have a choice but to whisk you away! I would have died if I didn't," he was just as ready for a fight as she was.

"Ok look, you can kindly let me use your phone or I'll beat you to pulp and then I'll use your phone anyways." To an outsider, it would have looked like she was cooling down but any of her friends would have know better. She was ready to beat the heck out of him.

Malfoy would have taken her on any day but he didn't want his father hearing the noise and coming there. He utterly detested Malfoy picking fights with every person he met, magical or muggle, so he just stepped aside and let her in.

"There's a catch; I get to listen in," he said smirking.

"Fine," she said, smirking herself.

She entered the room, picked up the phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello" she said in a sweet voice, "may I speak to Harry Potter?"

"Yes, this is him," said Harry from the other end.

She then started speaking in French since she didn't want Malfoy to hear what she was saying. By the shocked look on his face, she was pretty sure that he didn't know the language.

(a/n: This whole conversation is in French and since I don't speak the language, it's going to be written in English but just remember, she is speaking in French)

"Harry, I'm at Malfoy's house for some reason that I can't explain to you right now but you HAVE to go back to Hogwarts this year."

i "Harry, Je suis chez Malfoy pour une raison que je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, mais tu dois aller à Hogwarts cet an." /i

"Hermione, I can't go back. You know I can't, and you also know why I can't."

i "Hermione, je ne peux pas rentrer. Tu sais que je ne peux pas, et tu sais aussi pourquoi je ne peux pas." /i

"Harry, Ron will probably die this year if you're not there. You can search for them from school. I'll help you search for them. You just HAVE to be at Hogwarts this year. Promise me Harry; i promise /i me," she said stressing the promise.

i "Harry, Ron va probablement mourir cet an si tu n'es pas là-bas. Tu peux les chercher de l'école. Je t'aide chercher pour eux. Tu dois être à Hogwarts cet an. Promets-moi Harry; /ipromets-moii,"/i she said stressing the promise.

"Alright, but you have to promise to help me."

i "D'accord, mais tu dois promettre aider moi." /i

"Don't worry, I will, and I'll get Ron to help too."

i "Ne fais pas, je vais, et je vais obtenir Ron aider aussi." /i

"Bye Harry. Thank you so much."

i "Salut Harry. Merci beaucoup." /i

"Bye," he said at the other end.

i "Salut." /i

(a/n: ok I'm pretty sure you guessed that from this point on, she's not speaking in French anymore)

She hung up the phone and looked smugly at Malfoy.

He, on the other hand, was ready to burst.

"Enjoy listening to us?" she asked smugly.

"You are such a cheat," he said, his face glowing red again.

"I liked you better as a gentleman," she said and strutted out of his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione Riddle went to bed happily that night. She was excited that she had successfully pulled that trick off. At first she was worried that Malfoy, being from such a great family, might know French; however, he, like other rich children, were ignorant about the world outside England.

As her eyes began to droop, she realized how horrible her summer would be if she and Malfoy played cruel tricks on each other for the whole summer. They would have to come to some sort of truce, if only for the summer.

The next morning, or rather late that night, Hermione woke to the radio alarm clock playing "Buttons" by Pussycat Dolls. She rolled over and looked out the window. The sun wasn't even starting to come out over the hills. She looked at the alarm clock and saw that it read 12:00. Next to her pillow was a note.

_Payback Dragon_

'MALFOY!' she thought crumpling the parchment in her hand. 'Calm down girl. Just go wake him up now and offer him your truce.'

She got up and stormed into Malfoy's room. She roughly shoved him awake but he didn't move. She then blew ever so gently into his ear.

He was a wake in a matter of moments. "Who did that?" he asked with fear in his voice.

Hermione stood on his side laughing silently.

"What was that for?" he asked knowing very well what it was for.

Hermione was still laughing, "for this," she said holding up the paper.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd figure out that was me." He said sheepishly.

"Who else would wake me up at 12:00 at night?"

"Um…"

"Exactly! That's the reason I came here. We can't spend our whole summer like this. At least, I don't want to."

"So what do you want?" he said carelessly.

"A truce," she said crisply.

"Fine. We will be friendly for the summer."

"Agreed and no more tricks like waking me up."

"Ok. We'll shake on it and then you can leave me alone. I have a party at Pansy's house to meet a friend of hers from America."

They shook on it and Hermione went back to bed.

'Mission Accomplished,' she thought. 'I do wonder who that girl is. I didn't like the look on his face when he spoke of her,' and with that she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Hermione woke up to someone knocking on her door. She opened it to find Malfoy.

"I'm taking you with me to Pansy's house. You are going to meet the rest of us who serve the Dark Lord," he said.

"'The rest of us?' How many of you are there?" she asked

"There are about twenty of us underage wizards who serve Him, but we are just as loyal and just as willing to help Him. We are especially good since we haven't been branded with the Dark Mark yet," he said almost as if he was branded.

"So everyone at the party serves Voldemort, right," she said.

"Yea,"

"Including that French girl who you wanted to meet SO badly?" she asked slightly teasing him.

"She, like you, is just joining our ranks," he said. "Make sure you wear some muggle clothes. Her house is in the middle of a muggle area."

"When are we going?" she asked.

"In half and hour and be quick, I'm a very punctual person."

Hermione went back inside and opened the closet. After staring at all her clothes for five minutes, she chose a white halter top that exposed a lot of her back and a pair of jeans pants with flowers sequined onto one leg. She quickly put a bit of mascara and lip gloss on and was looking for her sparkly powder when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you ready?" came an exasperated voice.

"One minute," said Hermione. She had finally found the powder and was putting it on. "Ready," she said opening the door.

"Well, someone's looking nice today," he said in shock. The two of them then began walking to the door that led them outside of the manor.

"Thank you. How are we getting there?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Muggle style," he said opening the door to his Benz.

Hermione slid in and Malfoy got in through the other door.

"As a part of this whole truce thing," said Malfoy, "I think we should get on a first name basis, Hermione."

"Um…sure, Draco," she said. His name felt like honey on her tongue.

The rest of the ride there was uneventful. Draco (A/N: Yes he's Draco now.) was concentrating on the road. When they got out of the car Draco said two words.

"Be nice"

"What!" said Hermione.

"Be nice," He repeated as they started walking up to the house, "to everyone including Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory."

"As long as they don't start to sock me," She said.

"They won't. Otherwise they would be in big trouble," he said.

'_They would be in trouble because they sock me? This doesn't make sense. Oh…it must have something to do with being Voldemort's daughter. I'm his heir and Slytherin's heir so he doesn't want me to die in this war so that must mean that I have power over every one of these people. This was going to be interesting,'_ she thought. She wasn't going to exercise this power over them unless absolutely necessary.

"Come on Hermione. You've been standing there for three minutes just gazing at the house. I mean, I know it's nothing compared to Malfoy Manor, but at least it's not that scrawny thing you lived in," he said.

The house looked like a ten bedroom ten bath house from the outside with a four car garage. It was painted a vomit pink color that was trimmed with green serpents on a silver background.

"Unlike some people, Draco, I don't have to live in a big house to feel important," she said and with that, the two of them walked up to the house to join the rest of the 'Death Eaters' in a party that would change Hermione's life for ever.

Ok this is my first chapter that is new for those of you that have been reading from HPANA. Review please!

Draco'z Devil


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I know I said that I wouldn't be putting out any chapters 'till school's out but I just HAD to write this chapter 'cause I got this really good idea that would lead up to the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please R&R

**Chapter 8**

An hour later, Hermione was sitting on the couch to the side of the room. Draco had introduced her to everyone including Pansy, Greg (as they called him), and Vincent. It so happened that she was now on a first name basis with all these Slytherins. She was rolling this over in her mind when someone sat down next to her.

"Hello, Hermione," said Blaise's voice.

"Hey Blaise. Did you want something?" she asked with false honey in her voice. She had no idea how she could end up liking these people the way Draco and her father thought she would.

"Are you by any chance a musical person?" he asked.

"Well…I play the guitar and I sing. I use to be the lead singer of a band that my muggle friends and I started before I went to Hogwarts. Why?" she replied.

"That's perfect. Draco, Pansy and I are all part of a band and we perform at a club in Diagon Alley. Draco sings; Pansy's a guitarist; and I'm on the drums. The only problem is that our audience seems to want a female voice on stage as well and Pansy couldn't sing to save her life, which is why I'm asking you to join our band," he said.

"Sure, I'd love to. I mean it would be nice to get to know you all and I really do love to sing. Have you talked to Draco and Pansy about this?" she asked. She didn't want to feel unwelcome by some members of the band.

"Well…not yet but I'll talk to them once they come out of the room in the back. They say they only talk back there, but everyone can guess what they're doing. Pansy always comes out with her makeup smeared all over her face and they both have their hair sticking up in odd directions." He was leaning in and whispering this part to her.

Hermione's stomach felt queasy just from hearing this so she just sat there, clueless of what to say next.

"Just keep in mind what I said; she's Draco's soft spot. Um…would you like to dance?" he asked. Hermione looked around the room and saw that it had been transformed into a dance floor where couples were dancing everywhere. The nice slow tune of Stickwitu had just started playing.

"Sure," she said getting up.

Blaise walked her to the dance floor and put his arms around her waist. Hermione placed her arms around his neck and they started swaying to the music.

While they were dancing, the two of them talked about everything from politics and school to Quidditch and daily life.

After a while, Hermione felt an urge to use the restroom.

"Blaise where's the restroom?" asked Hermione.

"It's down that hall and to the left," he said.

"I'll be right back," said Hermione.

On her way to the restroom she passed a room and heard voices coming from it.

"Oh god Draco," came Pansy's voice.

Hermione was suddenly swept with jealousy. She had no idea where the feeling had come from.

'I can't possibly like Draco. I've only know him properly for a few days and I've hated him the rest of my life,' she thought.

'Yea, but you've actually called him nice in those few days.'

'That doesn't matter; I could never like him. He's a Slytherin.'

'So are you.'

She went on battling with herself all the way to the restroom. Finally, she decided that she was not jealous; she only wanted a little attention from a guy, and since Draco was the only guy she had seen in the past few days it was understandable that she wanted attention from him. However, here she was at this party where there were many other guys besides Draco, guys like Blaise who were actually being nice to her.

She then used the restroom and went back to dance with Blaise for the rest of the party, but something just wasn't the same.

Later at the party they spoke to Draco and Pansy after Draco and Pansy had cleaned themselves up. They were 'totally cool' with having Hermione join the band as their female singer. Hermione would also be playing the guitar with Pansy. Then, they gave her the notes to a song that they had written called 'Living with the Devil' which she folded and tucked into her jeans pockets. All this time, Hermione could never bring herself to look Draco or Pansy in the eye and simply kept on nodding to everything they said.

At 7:00 that night, Draco approached her for a dance. They danced to Snap Yo Fingers by Lil' John and Chris Brown's Gimme That.

"We have to go now," he said after the second dance.

"Ok," she said. The two of them said bye to Pansy, and Hermione said bye to Blaise who had been so nice to her at the party. Draco then laid his hand on her back led her to his car. The feel of his warm hand on her bare back sent shivers through her body. He helped her into her seat and drove them home.

The moment Hermione got to her room, she took off her sandals and fell asleep without giving a moment of thought to anything that had happened earlier.

I hope you liked it. please tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

sry it took me so long to update. anyways...Here is chapter 9. ENJOY!

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Hermione woke up to realize that she was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Her jeans and halter were nowhere in sight and her sandals were neatly lined up at the door next to her boots and sneakers.

Hermione was thoroughly confused; who would be nice enough to do this for her. She had absolutely no recollection of changing her clothes, yet she could recall that her sandals had landed in random spots, considering how she had taken (flung actually) them off.

As Hermione was sitting on her bed puzzling over this mystery, a man wearing a black hooded robe stepped out from the shadows.

"Who are you?" said Hermione.

"Good Morning, my daughter, I see that you have noticed that I have cleaned your room. It was quite a chore actually. You **will** learn to keep your room clean," he said. By now he had removed his hood and Hermione had noticed that he was her father.

"How did you get in?" she asked.

"I have my ways," he said sadistically, "I am here for a few reasons. First of all, you have…powers…that you have inherited from me and we need to start controlling them before they take control of you. Second, I think that we need to get to know each other better, you being my daughter and successor…"

"Hold on," Hermione said, cutting him off, "I am going to be your successor?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes," he said as coolly as ever, "Third, you are not allowed to play in that band."

"WHAT!" she yelled, "You can't control my life!"

"I can and I **will**," he said sternly. "My daughter lowering herself to my followers' level is unheard of. A direct descendent of the great Salazar Slytherin fraternizing with low level followers! No, I forbid it." He was in a rage by now and his eyes, which were once slits, were now wide with anger.

"So you are going to take away what could have been my one source of happiness in this vile world?" she was just as angry, but it was hidden under a façade of coolness. "I was once below these people's level in your view. So singing with them would be more like upgrading me," she said.

"Spoken like your mother," he said. "She always knew the right choice of words to convince me to do anything for her."

"Who was she?" Hermione asked softly.

"Her name was Alicia. I saw her first when she led a raid against me with her parents. She haunted my thoughts for months after that. I wanted her to love me but capturing her would be no good. She would just hate me more. I dressed as a muggle and 'bumped into her' at the mall one day. She, not knowing who I was, greeted me graciously and we talked about many things over a cup of coffee. She later told me that was when she fell in love with me. When she was about to leave, I asked her if she wanted to go out for dinner next week. She muttered something to herself about 'being someone more than the person I had met.' I told her that I knew she was a witch. She then demanded that I tell her who I was. I had found a way to keep my name to myself but I knew that I would have to tell her. I didn't tell her then. It would be too much for one evening. I simply told her that I was a wizard and my name was Tom. We planned to meet for lunch that coming Friday at Fresh Choice.

"That Friday I told her who I was and that I loved her very much. I asked her to stay with me as my traveling partner just so we could get to know each other. She consented to this request against her parents' wishes. She later told me that she had no idea what she was doing. She was 'blinded' by her love for me. We fought side by side for many years and I believe that she was the cause of all my victories. After a while she missed her family and went back to stay with them. I, of course, could not go with her so I bid her well and let her go. I didn't see her for the next eight months and when I did, you were born. After that we got married but then I fell because of Potter: that despicable child." He was fuming again.

"And then?" Hermione said, urging him to go on.

"I don't know what happened to her. I found you with the Grangers' fifteen years later," he said.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Simple spells," he said calmly.

"Now go take a shower. We are going to try to harness your power. We don't want it taking over you," he said.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask more questions but her father held up one finger to stop her and said, "Later."

She grabbed her towel to go take a quick shower, eager to find out more about this power of hers.

**Pinkpuffs**: Thanks. Sorry that you got creeped out. i'll try to keep stuff like away from THIS fic. More of pig luva13's stuff anyways.

**pig luva 13**: I figured that you'd lyk that part. sorry if it was confusing

**KamikazeUdon**: Sorry i don't read naruto fanfiction. You can thank pig luva 13 for helping me not kill Mrs. Peterson., although i bet you wished i had. Not like she's going to read this anyways.

**Kaiya**: Thanks.

**Hi**:Hi

**supremelyshort**: Hi shorty. or Voldemort dunno which one u meant. Yea i no it'sAU but i'm glad you like it.

**thehungryone:** The band thing is going to play in soon.

Please Review

--Draco's Devil


	10. Chapter 10

Hey every1! This must have been the easiest chapter I have had to write so far. I hope y'll like it.

I am still looking for suggestions on my summary. Please give me any ideas you have.

Now without further ado...CHAPTER 10!

**Chapter 10**

Once Hermione came out of the shower, her father led her to a separate room that was filled with books, cushions, and creatures of all kinds.

"Call the cushion to you," he said.

Hermione reached for her wand, preparing to do a simple summoning charm when

"Without your wand," said interrupted her father.

"WHAT! How am I supposed to do that?" she exclaimed.

"Close your eyes," he said as Hermione did as she was told, "And reach into yourself—"

"How do I do that? Dad you keep losing me," she said, completely frustrated.

"Close your eyes," he insisted. Hermione closed her eyes. "Now think about who you are: your feelings for other people, your likes and dislikes, your wants. Right now one of your wants is that you want that cushion to come to you."

"_Come here please,"_ she said to the cushion. It began to float a bit, then fell down.

"Show it who's boss," he said.

"_Get over here right now!_" she said, directing the whole thought at the cushion. It immediately flew over to her and landed in her lap.

"Good," he said satisfied. "Now do it with your eyes open."

Hermione focused all her energy on the cushion and ordered it to come to her. It flew to her just as it had two seconds before.

"Good. Now try a book. Treasure Island would be good. It is a bit heavier," he said.

The book took a few more attempts than the cushion, but she eventually got it to come to her.

"Very good, now send it back," Hermione looked at him questioningly, "the same way you got it to come to you."

"_Go back to the bookshelf,"_ She said. The book flew back to the bookshelf, crashing into it, causing all the other books to fall off.

"Two things," her father said, "one, you should try using less energy. You will need energy for bigger tasks. Two, you need to be more specific."

"Ok," said Hermione, blushing. No one had ever been around before when she had failed at a spell.

"You shouldn't be ashamed. It takes a lot of practice," he said, sending all the books back onto their rightful places on the shelves. "That's enough for today. Come back here everyday. We have a lot of work to do. Just a few rules: make sure you practice everyday, but by no means should you use your power in front of anyone until I give you permission. And by no means should you abuse it. Do not get lazy."

"Ok dad," she said.

"And no one should know about our meetings," he said.

"Dad, Draco's been listening at the door the whole time," she said.

"I was wondering if you would catch that," he said.

"Come in Malfoy," he said, mentally opening the door for him.

Malfoy walked in slowly with a look of awe on his face.

"Eavesdropping is rude, young Malfoy," her father said.

"So much for no one knowing about our meeting," said Hermione under her breath. Surprisingly, both men had caught what she had said.

"Since young Malfoy already overheard everything, it seems fit for him to aid you in practicing," her father said, "what do you think Malfoy?"

"Of course sir," he said, the look of awe never leaving his face, "I'll help Hermione."

With that he disappeared, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"So what's up with you and Pansy?" Hermione asked struggling against the impulse to act as though her father had never been in the room.

"Not much actually, she's father's choice. Even though in public he tells people that I have chosen a wonderful girlfriend, I really didn't choose her. I mean she's a great person and everything but she's totally hung up on Blaise. Their parents really don't get along too well so I'm kind of her fall back."

"Do you like anyone?" she asked trying to battle down this feeling in the pit of her stomach that had come back.

"Yes but I really don't know how to tell her," he said.

"Oh," she said. She felt like her heart had dropped to the pit of her stomach. She needed to talk to her friends, specifically Ginny, but she didn't know how she was going to get there.

"So Malfoy," she said, changing the subject, "Do you visit your friends often?"

"Yea," he said, "Why'd ya want to know?"

"I was wondering if you could get me to The Burrow," she said meekly.

"To The Burrow, eh?" he said raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that the Weasley's place?"

"Yes, and I am welcome there," she said her confidence growing.

"I could get you there for three days," he said. "We could leave now and get back…today being Wednesday…Saturday evening."

"Sounds great! Thanks Draco," she said.

"One more thing, I'm going to have to come with you and you have to keep them from beating me up," he said.

"Sure, I can do that," she said.

"Ok, go get your stuff. Let me go tell Mother. I'll be outside your room in ten minutes," he said.

Hermione, ran to her room some how finding her way there in two minutes, threw a few pairs of clothing into her backpack, and put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She then went bounded outside her room to meet Draco. He was carrying his own backpack.

"Close your eyes and plug your ears," he said.

"Why?" he said.

"Just do it."

"Fine," she said doing as she was told.

His arm slid around her waist and suddenly she was falling though nothing. Two seconds later, she landed on firm ground outside the burrow.

Hope you liked it.

Please Plreaty Please with a big fat juicy (note change) cherry on top. begging on my knees

I have chapter 11 writen but i still have to type it up and proof it.

I Just wanted to thank my reviewers.

**iluvsmallville1**--Glad you liked it and here is your update.

**Mrs. St. John Allerdyce**--You are so nice. I'm really happy that you liked. please keep reading and reviewing.

**pinkpuffs--**I didn't even realize I used your sister's name until u mentioned it. **supremelyshort** suggested it.

**Dani JoAnn- **Thank you too for liking my story and here is the update.

so now that you all have read it, you can review. Since I already have chapter 11, I'm gonna wait for 10 constructive reviews before i post. So now you can all press that button below.

Draco'z Devil


	11. Chapter 11

Here is chapter 11. I would like to thank my first 10 reviewers. I would hate to go back on what I said and I really wanted to post this chapter.

* * *

**To my reviewers:**

**breezie**--Glad you like the story line. Hope you enjoyed this update

**MisZHPLoVeR--**don't worry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and more descriptive.

**You-Know-Her-Who--**Here is your update

**iluvsmallville1--**YaY!

**Dracosgurl34 --**Don't worry. I'll be writing a lot more.

**ilovefireyredheads--**Thankz! at least someone thought it was a cliffe cough **Pig Luva 13** cough

**katie-buggz888--**Don't worry. I update really fast so you don't have to wait long.

**Dangerous Love--**I'll keep that in mind. ppl will get mad soon.

**supremelyshort--**Don't worry. I think it's telekenesis. and i'm gonna have a different name for it.

**blueberry --**you'll be reading a lot more DrH by the time we're done.

I really hope everyone here likes it.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Hermione!" Voices came from the house. Ron, Harry, and three other red heads came running out of the house and captured her in a huge hug.

"Hermione," came Mrs. Weasley's voice, "we didn't have much of a warning that you would be coming. We just received Malfoy's owl that you would be coming a few seconds ago. Why don't you two come in and get something to eat," she said, motioning to Malfoy and pushing Hermione into the house.

She seated the two of them at the table in front of a healthy lunch of bacon, which they both devoured eagerly since neither of them had eaten breakfast.

"Hermione, can we talk to you?" queried Harry when she had finished.

"Um…sure," she said glancing at Draco. He was still eating his food and didn't notice the rest of them.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny got up and went to a separate room.

"Yes?" she said urging them to speak.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" asked Ron.

"Why are you staying at his place?" asked Harry.

"And why does he keep looking at you like that?" asked Ginny.

"Well…my father wanted me to stay with The Malfoy's while he and my mom were away, and well Malfoy brought me here and I need him to get back. Please don't ask questions, they'll all be answered in due time. We'll be here for three days and just be nice to him. Ok?" she asked.

"Ok," said Ron slowly, "but if he does anything…"

"I understand Ron," she replied. "Harry? Ginny?"

"Fine Hermione, but you owe me twice now," said Harry.

"Of course, unlike them, I don't doubt your judgment," said Ginny.

"Thanks," she said gratefully. "Um…can I talk to Ginny alone?"

"Sure," they said and left the room.

Hermione had a feeling they knew why she was talking to "The Hook-Up."

"Ginny something is happening to me. I get this funny feeling in my heart like there are air bubbles tickling the sides of it, like there is so much emotion bottled up in there, yet there is no one to give it to. And I really hate it when he talks about other girls. My heart just plummets to my toes and I feel like I want to cover my ears like a little kid and not listen to him. And when he talks to me I feel my heart jump into my throat and I have to force the conversation with him. And when he touches me I feel a shock spread through my whole body. Sometimes I just lose it when he's around. I mean what is this?" she asked Ginny.

"First of all…who is HE?" she asked.

"Draco," Hermione said in a bare whisper that she was surprised Ginny heard.

If Ginny had noticed that she called him by his first name, she hid her surprise nicely.

"Must be hard to love a Malfoy," she said instead.

"I can't love him!" she said "I just can't. Why couldn't it have been someone everyone would accept? I'm probably going to die if I can't tell him. What will he say when I tell him? Knowing him he's going to be the conceited brat he usually is. What will my dad say?"

"Your dad is something you should worry about. Malfoy has the worst teeth ever!" said Ginny getting a small laugh from Hermione. "As for Malfoy, you really shouldn't worry about him. He's already head over heels for you," she said, cleaning out the dirt from under her nails.

"My dad is going to start on how I shouldn't associate with people like him. He's too low for me or something like that. Even though I am living in the same house as him," she was raving now.

"Wait, you're too good for him? Last time I checked, it was the other way around, no offense. I think I missed something. Tell me everything, Hermione," she said coaxingly.

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone!" Hermione said warningly.

"Agreed," Ginny replied.

Hermione told her everything: that she was Voldemort's daughter, the party, the band, her true mother, and everything else. The only thing she held back was her personal lessons with her dad.

"Nothing here leaves this room," she said staring into space thoughtfully. She didn't seem shocked or angry; she just took the information as though it was something obvious. "For now just go with the flow. As for Malfoy…I'll fix that one," she said more to herself than to Hermione.

Hermione knew she could trust Ginny. All the girls went to her for her skill in hooking people up.

"Come on, everyone's going to wonder what happened to us," said Hermione.

* * *

They walked back to the table to see everyone, including Malfoy, having a nice light conversation. 

"You girls up for a game of Quidditch?" asked Fred.

"I'll ref; that way it's even," said Hermione.

It was Fred, Harry, and Ron against Ginny, Draco, and George.

The seven of them played for the rest of the day and came in afterwards for hot cocoa and soup.

That night, Hermione was sitting on her bed reading when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Um…me, Draco," he said.

"Hey, come on in," she said, her heart jumping to her throat.

Draco came in nervously and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Well I was talking to Ginny about how I felt about some girl and well, I thought that girl had a right to know," he said.

"And who is this girl?" she asked her face inches away from his.

"She has wild, brown hair; warm, chocolate eyes; and the brain of a genius. Sound familiar?" he said giving his trademark smirk.

Hermione simply nodded, astonished. She really hadn't believed Ginny when she had said Draco loved her.

"I was wondering how she felt about me," Draco said.

Hermione pressed her lips against his as an answer to his question.

* * *

Find out what their reactions are in the next chapter and more importantly...her father's reaction. 

Thanks again to all my reviewers and i hope more of you review.

-Draco'z Devil


	12. Chapter 12

**Dracosgurl2007-**Thanks for the encouragement.

**Cenagirl- **As you can see, I made Daddy Voldy really mad just for you. Don't you feel special?

**Katie- **Sorry it took so long for this update. I was on vacation.

**MisZHPLoVeR-**I like to keep an equal balance between detail and action, but if you want more detail I will add it for you.

**THE-GIRL-WHO-CRIED-WOLF-** Here's my update. Please tell me what you think.

**ilovefireyredheads- **What's pivk? Glad you like the story.

**Dracolover13- **I'm happy that you like the story.

**iluvesmallville1- **I sure hope you don't die. lol XD

**blueberry**- Yeah, I knew you wouldn't like this. Thanksfor typingthis for me.

**Nicolena-** Glad you luvv it!

**Punkhotti006-** Well, now you'll find out what her father says.

**Pinkpuffs- **Yea, Hermione's dad is a dentist. Glad you thought this was a cliffhanger. **pigluva13 **didn't think so. jk :D

**Mrs St. John Allerdyce- **Don't worry, I'm gonna finish this story.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Draco immediately deepened their kiss pulling Hermione closer in the process.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked when they both came up for breath.

"Yes," he said pulling her in to kiss her again.

After they broke apart the second time, Draco left to go back to his room.

The next morning, Ginny shook Hermione awake at 7:00 in the morning.

"Hermione, wake up," Ginny said. "There's a man at the door who wants to talk to you."

Hermione wondered who it would be. She brushed her teeth and her hair and went down to meet him.

Her father was waiting for her at the door. He was dressed in muggle attire and had done something to make his face look more human.

"Hermione dear, why don't you come outside and talk to me for a minute," he said. His voice and face were unreadable.

Hermione walked outside for a minute and found Draco already standing outside. She went and stood beside him and he took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly; however, Hermione noticed that he didn't let go of it.

"Hermione," her father began, "I do believe mentioning something about meeting me for lessons."

"Oh," said Hermione. It was all she could manage at that time.

"I don't mind you going to other people's houses, but please let me know when you do, so we can arrange something about your lessons," he said.

"Ok Dad," she answered.

"And young Malfoy, I expected better of you. How long do the two of you plan to stay here?" he asked.

"Three days," Malfoy answered.

"I see. When you come back Hermione, we will continue your lessons."

Hermione looked into her father's eyes; they were blazing red. Not just the red that they always were, but they seemed to have a fire or anger behind them. Then suddenly a voice exploded into her head, burning her whole body in the process. It was as though she was hearing with her mind and not her ears.

"_HERMIONE RIDDLE! I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU. A MALFOY, YOU CHOOSE A **MALFOY** OVER THE REST OF THEM," her father said._

"_Dad, I didn't really have a choice. A person's mind doesn't have a say in what their heart chooses," she retorted._

"_We are RIDDLES. We do not feel with our hearts. It is the undoing of mankind, the heart. They are just there to provide blood and nothing else," he growled._

"_Well I really wasn't RAISED as a Riddle, I was raised as a NORMAL person," she growled back._

"_And tell me please how you got these Weasley's to accept him," he said in a voice laden with poisoned honey."_

"_They are my friends whether YOU like it or NOT! And friends will do things for you without asking questions. Of course you wouldn't know that; you never had any friends," she said, and cut off their connection._

"I will see both of you in three days," he turned his face away and Hermione detected just a tinge of hurt in his voice then Disapparated.

"WOW! What happened?" asked Draco, his face a spitting image of a little boy's.

"I'm not too sure. What did it look like?" she asked.

"Well you just looked in his eyes and the two of you just stood like that for ten minutes. It kind of felt like the two of you were talking or something," he said.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation, Hermione."

"Well he kind of exploded into my brain and then we had a conversation about various things and then I just kind of shut him out," she said. "I've never heard of this kind of magic. I don't even know how I shut him out. I just kind of stuck a glass wall there..." she trailed off and turned her back to him. "I don't know if I'm up to this. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. I feel like I don't have any freedom. He's always asking me about everything. Did I tell you that he didn't want me to sing in the band?"

"No," he said.

"Well now you know, he didn't, but I had to talk around the topic to convince him to let me sing, but you know I've had to do that twice in the past week. I've only had to do that one in my life before this past week," she said.

He came behind her and put an arm around her waist and pulled her into him kissing her neck and shoulder.

"We're in this together," he said, "I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks Draco," she said turning around and kissing him.

They went back inside, glad to see that only Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were awake.

"Don't worry," Ginny said in her ear, "we won't talk about it."

"Thanks," Hermione whispered back.

They sat back down and had breakfast. Ten minutes later, everyone else joined them.

That day everyone decided to try out the new basketball court that Mr. Weasley had brought home. Hermione and Harry had to explain the game to everyone and acted as captains. Hermione, Draco, and Fred were playing against Harry, Ron, and George. Ginny refereed this game and seemed to call a lot of incorrect fouls. Since Hermione was having so much fun, she soon forgot the morning's episode. The hardest part for everyone was that they couldn't use magic to make the ball fly into the hoop. Draco, Fred and George easily got the hang of the game. Ron, on the other hand, seemed to have trouble simply catching the ball.

That night Hermione was practicing her telekinesis when Draco walked in.

"I heard you upstairs. We were wondering what all the crashing was," he said.

"I just can't do it now" she said frustrated.

"Um…try the pillow," Draco said.

Hermione closed her eyes and half-heartedly called the pillow to come to her.

"You know, it doesn't really sound like you want it to come," he said.

"I'm just so tired. Even studying doesn't drain me like this," she complained.

"It's ok; I remember when my father started teaching me to break into people's minds. It was totally draining at first, but then I got used to it and now it only takes a fraction of my energy," he said.

Hermione didn't say anything. Instead, she called the pillow to her with such ease that she shocked herself. After recovering from the shock, she called a book, then two, then five. Soon she was able to get all the books on the bookshelf stacked into neat piles of ten books and put then back in their proper places without making a sound. In the process, Draco had slipped soundlessly out of the room leaving Hermione to work in peace.

After Hermione was able to move all the furniture in the room without dropping anything, which had happened quite a few times with the book case, she sat down and realized that Ginny hadn't come in yet. Usually she would come in and bug Hermione with all kinds of questions. Hermione had expected a lot of questions after today's basketball game but Ginny was no where in sight or ear shot for that matter.

Hermione walked out of the room to find a silent house. It wasn't a calm, pleasant silence that one found in the morning or at night. This silence was jarring and frightening. Hermione ran to a window and outside she saw something even more shocking and heartbreaking than finding out she was Voldemort's daughter.

* * *

all the cheesy smileys up there were done by **blueberry**.

Please Review.

--Draco'z Devil


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer since i never had one : i don't own any of the characters jk rowling does. although i do own the 'french girl'. i bet you all forgot about her but i didn't. she'll probabally be there in the next chapter.

Hey i want to thank all my reviewers. i feel so honored. i had 10 reviews in less than an hour after i posted. so i hope you don't get too depressed by this chapter.

and for those of you who don't know, anything in italics is the mind speak.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Everyone, including Draco, was crouched over someone, and Hermione had a nasty feeling that the person was dead.

Hermione flew down the stairs and out the door. As she approached the grief-stricken group, she noticed that Percy lay dead on the grass, blood spilling everywhere.

_"It was Nott," Draco said. Unlike her father, Draco didn't burn the blood in her veins; that was because Draco wasn't mad at her._

_"Nott killed Percy? Why didn't he just use magic?" she asked._

_"We have recently found it more efficient to use knives and daggers," he said._

Hermione rested her hand on Ginny' shoulder. Ginny's head snapped up. Her face was red and her eyes puffy. She glared at Hermione, and then ran past her to The Burrow, tears streaming down her face. Hermione ran after Ginny. No one had told her what specifically had happened.

She found Ginny in their room. "Ginny, what happened?" she asked gently.

"I never even liked him! I don't know why I'm crying," Ginny sobbed out.

"Maybe it is because he was the first in your family to die. Ginny, I'm getting the feeling that you want to ask me something," Hermione said.

Ginny put silencing charms on the door and window. "We had no idea that Percy was going to come here. It was only when we were all sitting in the kitchen and saw Percy's clock hand move from work to home to mortal peril that we realized it. We all ran outside just in time to see a death eater stab Percy. Before he Apparated, he said something that was really…unnerving," she said. The tears had stopped coming out of Ginny's eyes, but her pain was showing in the trembling of her voice.

"What was it, Ginny?" Hermione asked. She was starting to get irritated by all the pauses Ginny was making.

"He said, 'To the Dark Lord and Lady. May they live forever,' It kind of gives you the feeling that one of them was going to die," Ginny said, giving Hermione an accusing look, then walking out the door.

Hermione was very annoyed with Ginny by now. "So you think that **I **had something to do with Percy's death?" she asked once she caught up with Ginny in the kitchen.

"Look Hermione, if death eaters go around killing people, my family, or friends to be specific, in **your **name, I have no choice but to blame it on you," she said.

Hermione had to admit that she was right. "How do you know that I'm the Dark Lady?" she asked, deciding to attack on a different topic.

"Who else would it be, Hermione? Narcissa Malfoy? Parkinson? His unknown wife?" she scoffed.

There was an awkward silence that was soon filled with the shuffling of feet and Mrs. Weasley's wails. Mr. Weasley walked in, carrying his son's dead body in his arms and lay him down on the couch.

"What did he do for them to kill him?" Draco muttered to himself.

"What was that, Malfoy?" said Harry. His voice was cold and sharp. "I don't believe that Death Eaters **need **a reason to kill."

"You're wrong, Potter. Everyone has a reason for everything they do, whether it's a good reason or a crappy one," Draco said. He was running his fingers over the contours of Percy's left hand. He stopped when he got to the place between his index and middle fingers and pulled out a piece of paper no bigger than his little finger. He read it, then handed it to Harry smugly.

Harry's face was grave as he handed the note over to Ron. Hermione was very nervous, and the way Harry and Draco were looking at her was no help.

_"What!" she asked Draco._

_"Nothing. It's just that…" he let the thought trail off. "Read the note," he said finally._

_"Fine! I will!" she yelled. Her patience had been growing very thin and when Draco looked at her like that, she just broke down. "At least there is something here that will answer my questions directly." She thought, grabbing the note from Fred._

'Kill Hermione.

-your faithful spy'

She slowly handed over the note to Mrs. Weasley who had stopped sobbing.

"Mr. Weasley, I think Hermione and I should leave immediately," Draco said. Hermione didn't want to leave her friends in the middle of a crisis like this, but she also knew that none of them would speak of Dumbledore or the Order in front of him.

"I believe that you are right, Mr. Malfoy," said Mr. Weasley.

Hermione went up and got her stuff. When she came down, she said bye to Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. She thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for letting her stay and apologizing for all the trouble she had caused.

No one made a sound as Hermione walked out the door and found Draco waiting for her. Together they Apparated to the Manor. When Draco tried to help Hermione up the stairs, she glared at him and ran up to her room. Draco figured that she needed time to herself and didn't follow her.

Her father apparently thought otherwise. The moment Hermione was about to fall asleep, her father invaded her mind.

_"So what do you think about my new method?" he asked._

_"Can we talk about this in the morning?" she groaned. He was always butting in at the worst moment. Well, not really, but she like to think of it that way._

_"No!" he said bluntly. "And before you ask why, let me tell you. I want you think about what I did and why I did it."_

_"**You** sent Nott to kill Percy?" she asked._

_"Who else would?"_

_"Ok, that was a stupid question._

_"How did you know it was Nott? I don't think Ginny told you that."_

_"Draco was kind enough to inform me!"_

_"Yet, why were you quite angry with him when you got back? No, don't answer that," he paused for a moment, "No, I don't have any idea who Percy Weasley's spy is, but it is important we find out."_

_"Are you shuffling through my thoughts?"_

_"Yes," her father replied, "and your defenses are quite weak. We need to work on that."_

_"Great," she said with false happiness, "We can do that tomorrow," she growled._

_"Fine, tomorrow," he replied, _but Hermione had already fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Hermione walked into the shower thinking about the past night. She spent a good twenty minutes in the shower, washing and rewashing her hair and thinking about who would want her dead.

She finally got out of the shower, got dressed, and went to meet her father.

"Hermione," her father said as she entered the room. "Show me what you are able to do."

Hermione smirked and then rearranged the room in a matter of moments. "What do you think?" she asked her father nervously. She knew he wouldn't ever congratulate her, but she knew quite well that he was impressed. She had no idea how she knew this, but she thought it was somewhat related to the modified version of occulemency that the Death Eaters knew.

"I see that you learn fast, but I expected you to be able to do that. You are my daughter. Now, try to call a few bugs or something like that."

"But they're always moving," Hermione whined.

"Close you eyes," he said, sighing, "and now tell me what you feel."

"A couch on my left, bookshelf about five feet in front of me, you're on my left - "

"Too vague. Meditate," he said.

"Meditate! I'm not trying to do yoga or something. Why the hell do I need to meditate?" she yelled.

"You will learn to meditate. It calms and organizes the mind." His mind was as cold as steel. "You obviously need calming. I won't have you erupting like this in public. You will have to learn how to be calm and composed. You will learn to meditate or I'll know why. Seven seconds for the breath in, hold for seven, and then seven seconds out." He then swept out the door.

Hermione let out a breath of air.

"No Hermione, that's seven in first, not half out," said Draco. He had appeared soundlessly in the room. Hermione decided not to argue with him and meditated, or at least tried to, for the next two hours.

0o0o0

That night, after dinner, Draco knocked on Hermione's door.

"What!" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"Why are you mad at me, girl?" he asked her gently.

"You and everyone else think that I practically killed Percy. At least that's what it looked like yesterday when you were staring at me," Hermione said, glaring at him.

"You don't realize what that means do you?" he asked.

"Yea; everyone thinks I killed Percy," she said accusingly.

"NO!" he said, shocking Hermione, "it means that we have a traitor in the Inner Circle. Only the adults in the Inner Circle know about you, and very few of us kids know. The rest of them think you're someone who can blast you to pieces."

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said, ashamed of the way she had been treating him.

"Come on, I'll be back in half an hour and you better be ready for a night down at the club."

0o0o0

"Half an hour later, Hermione was wearing a black halter with a very low back and a pair of faded jeans. Her make up was light as usual. She pulled on a cropped jean jacket and slid her wand into an inner pocket. Draco was waiting and holding the door open for her when she got to the car. Hermione slid in, and Draco closed the door for her. He then walked over to the driver's seat and started the car. Hermione started to put her hair up.

"Leave it," Draco said. "You look beautiful with your hair down."

Hermione immediately let her hair fall back down.

They rode in silence for the rest of the ride. When they stopped,

Hermione waited for Draco to come open her door and help her out.

The inside of the club was filled with people dancing to hip-hop music.

The only light that showed was reflected around the room by the disco ball.

Draco pulled her into a private corner and pinned her against the wall, kissing her. Hermione's hands had tangled up in his silky, blond hair. Hermione had no idea how long it was before Draco stopped and led her to the dance floor.

"I want you to meet someone," Draco whispered in her ear, nibbling on it before moving his mouth away.

"Lead away, my prince," Hermione responded.

Draco led her to the bar where they joined a beautiful French girl.

"So Draco, this is the one I'm supposed to tutor," she said.

"Yes," he said. "Hermione, this is Desiree."

"None of that nonsense, please. Dez, with a z, is fine," she said.

"When I came here, people wanted to slit my throat since I was French. I just changed my name and figured that I could convince people that I was American. So, we'll be meeting on weekends in the Room of Requirements. 3:00-5:00 sounds like a good time."

"I'm sorry Dez, but do you go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, I went to Durmstrang. I'm transferring to Hogwarts because your father asked me to," she said. "We're going to have a memorable year together." She smiled gently.

0o0o0

"So what do you think of Dez?" Draco asked on the ride home.

"She seems like such a nice person," Hermione said.

"She is," Draco said. "At least she has been for the short time I've known her."

"Short time?" Hermione asked. "It sounded like you'd known each other forever!"

"Well, I guess she can make it sound like that," he said laughing. "We only met at Pansy's party."

"Oh," said Hermione, vaguely remembering Draco mentioning some French girl. "It's just hard to believe that she's a Death Eater."

"You don't seem to get it, do you?" Hermione shook her head. "Have you heard about the Serpents and Dragons?"

"The gangs?" she asked.

"Yes. Tell me which one you would rather join," he said.

"The Dragons. The Serpents have a really cruel queen," she said.

"That's what most people would say. They don't see what the Serpents fight for. They just see a strict queen and say they would rather serve a liberal king. They don't know that the queen was once a Dragon and she saw there ways as unjust. The Serpents haven't lost a single person in thirty years. The Dragons, on the other hand, lose about ten people a day. Care to rethink your decision, Hermione?"

"The Serpents's queen also kills her own people," Hermione retorted.

"She only kills the traitors. The ones who aren't loyal or are bribed into giving out information," he replied.

"I don't understand how this relates to the Wizarding world," Hermione said, confused.

"Think of Lord Voldemort and his followers as the Serpents and the

Ministry and Potter as the Dragons," he said.

It made sense now that Draco had mentioned it.

"Harry still has love," Hermione said.

"Not true. You'll see for yourself one day that it isn't." They had reached the manor by this point.

"And now, my Lady, it is time for us to pass into a deep slumber before the new day begins," Draco said.

"I suppose we have to 'rise with the sun' tomorrow."

"Yes, for tomorrow we leave for Diagon Alley."

Hermione fell asleep thinking about Dez. She must be someone important if her father had enlisted her to teach her.

0o0o0

Hope you liked this chapter. Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this took so long. With the start of the school year, I didn't have any time to write. so...I kindof wrote this during silent read during which my Health teacher (she is SO nice) doesn't care what we do as long as we're quiet. I had a lot of people (specifically Nir-) bugging me to update. Sorry if it's not up to my usual. I would like to thank **Pig luva 13** for betaing for me. she has betaed for me all this time and I always forget to thank her in the excitement of my posting. those of you who know her can give her a hug. :)

**Break--Break--Break--Break**

The next morning Hermione and Draco apparated to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies for that year. The two of them decided to split up in order to avoid being seen in public together. They kissed each other good-bye and decided to meet in Flourish and Botts at three o'clock. Hermione went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions since her robes had gone up five inches. While she was there, she met Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" Ron said, "We thought you'd be stuck with that ferret all summer."

"You mean Draco?" she asked. Her voice was as cold as ice, and her eyes were daggers that were daring Ron to differ.

"Ron and I were just heading to the ice cream shop." Harry said silencing Ron with an athoratative glare in his eyes and hairline like lips, "You wanna join us?"

"Sure," Hermione said. She still had an hour before she had to meet Draco. The three of them ate ice cream and spoke of innocent things.

At 2:50, Hermione looked at her watch. "I better get going," she said, getting up.

"Yeah, go running back to your little ferret," Ron said.

"Whatev," Hermione said, leaving.

As she was walking to Flourish and Botts, she realized that Ron was acting like a jealous boyfriend would. 'And when was the last time I said 'whatev'? I never used to leave arguments like that.' She decided to push it to the back of her mind and run to Flourish and Botts.

"Hermione!" Draco said. "Where have you been?"

"Draco, it's only 3:00. I'm not late or anything…" she trailed off as she saw the panicked look in his eyes. "What's wrong Draco?" she asked gently.

"Nothing," he said sharply.

"Draco," she said, laying her hand on his upper arm, "something's wrong and I know it. Now just tell me what it is."

"Nothing! Let's go!" he said, pulling her towards the exit.

"Draco Malfoy! Unhand me immediately!" He let go of her. "Now tell me what's wrong, or I won't budge from this spot."

"Look, there's going to be an attack here in a few minutes, and I don't want to be around to see it. In five days we'll be back in the safety of Hogwarts. Happy? Now let's go!"

"The safety of Hogwarts? Since when did you think that Hogwarts was safe?" Hermione asked

"I don't, but you and Potter and Weasly do," he replied, "Now let's go already!"

"I blatantly refuse to go!" Hermione yelled.

"_Hermione Riddle, you will stay right there and fight." _Her father's voice was back; it always seemed like he popped up whenever she least wanted him around._ "I won't be there but many others will. Malfoy can go, but you will stay. Get a cloak and a mask, and protect your identity at all costs. Once they find out who you are, you get a one-way ticket to Azkaban, and that wouldn't be good at all, would it?"_

"_Hey Dad. I kind of have a few questions. Dad? DAD!" _Hermione yelled. Horse Lords, did he infuriate her.

"Come on girl. We have to get out of here," Draco said.

Draco took her to the bathroom and gave her a cloak and a mask. "We must not get separated."

"Why? Are we not capable of taking care of ourselves?" Hermione asked haughtily.

"We are too young to use Unforgivables," Draco replied.

"Oh," Hermione said. "We better get out through the window. I doubt the owners wouldn't know who came in here."

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Hermione replied as Draco blasted the window open and the two of them crawled out.

Outside, the attack had already started and the Aurors and Order had arrived.

A man shot a spell at Draco and Hermione, but the two of them jumped aside and shot back with a spell of their own. Before they knew it, the two of them were in the midst of the skirmish. Both of them threw spells right and left, disarming and knocking out a fair number of people. Hermione was glad that she hadn't seen anyone she knew yet.

"Speak of the devil," Hermione growled to herself. Harry had just come, and he was being closely followed by Ron. Both of them were holding daggers. Hermione starting shuffling through Harry's brain wondering what happened to his wand. Ron's wand probably snapped, but Harry…

It was then she realized that he had yet to turn seventeen. Hermione herself hadn't turned seventeen. Suddenly, she felt guilty that she was using her wand.

It was then that Harry and Ron chose to throw their knives directly at Draco and her.

**Break--Break--Break--Break**

Hope you enjoyed

I know that there are a lot of you who read my story. So many of the people I know read this story that I can't even keep track of it anymore. sometime someone comes up to me and askes me to reaveal what'll happen next and i'm like, 'How did you find out about my story?' Not that it's a bad thing, but i'm just kinof curious. and then they say 'You told me to read it' to which i reply 'I did?' but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you don't review. which you should do. And i expect a significant amount of reviews or i'm not posting the next chapter. So all of you who regularily do or don't review press that button down there on the lower left hand sign of the screan. Need I remind you that you don't need an account to review. Yea...you don't. and reviews also help me feel better and therefore I write much more, faster, and better.

Draco'z Devil


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I didn't post last night. Thanks to all of those who reviewed. You know how much it means to me. at least it should. I have also started keeping a journal. You should keep up with it. I'll mention new stories I'm planning on writing, the progress I'm making on chapters and all that kind of stuff. I'd like to give a shoutout to **adeckofcards **telling her that i really love her story and that she writes really well. I had to do this online 'cause she won't let me talk to her at school. and now without furthur ado...chapter 16!

* * *

"Do something," Draco whispered.

Hermione moved the knives off-course. She saw Harry's eyes grow wide in shock. Draco handed her a knife, and together they threw the knives back at Harry and Ron. The two of them ducked and ran.

"Imagine," Draco said, "the Boy-Who-Lived ran from a fight."

"Poor Harry," said Hermione sadly.

"Poor Harry! What about me? I was nearly speared to death!" Draco exclaimed.

"But I feel so bad for trying to hurt him," she said.

"Feel sorry about him later. We need to get out before someone figures out who we are." Draco said.

Hermione looked around and saw that most of the Death Eaters had Apparated away.

"Quickly," Draco said. Both of them Apparated away.

At Malfoy Manor, All the Death Eaters had already assembled. There were two spaces in the circle. Hermione was unsure which space was left for her, so she waited to see which one Draco took and went to occupy the other one.

In a few minutes, Voldemort stood in the center of the circle. One by one Death Eaters crawled up to him, kissed the hem of his robes, and crawled back. Those who weren't true Death Eaters yet gave a low bow or curtsey. When Hermione's turn came, she strode up to him and curtseyed a curtsey that a princess would give to her monarch. A shudder ran around the circle at her boldness. Hermione ignored it and backed away into her place. Her father made no move and the next person moved forward.

After everyone had finished, her father spoke. "Well done! This battle may not have been a victory; however it served its purpose. We did not lose a single person; our adversaries, on the other hand, had costly damages. In the end, we will succeed."

He left, and soon everyone else did as well.

An hour later, Hermione was in her room shredding paper with her fingers and muttering to herself.

"We will succeed **indeed**! I was having a wonderful time thinking of all of you people as worthless fools who were too conservative. I thought that I would go along with this stupid idea of yours, but now," she said as she ripped the notebook cover apart, "you have me trying to kill my own friends and the people that I have considered family for the last seven years of my life! CURSE YOU! Curse all of you! You don't deserve to have the power to hurt people. HELL! That's where you all belong. Every last one of you, whether you're marked or not."

Hermione closed her eyes and took deep breaths of air. She thought of a pond; a pond on a windless summer day and the lush green grass that surrounded it. She smiled to herself, happy that she had thought to put a silencing on the room. She thought back to how often she used to cry when she got angry. She couldn't recall the last time she had cried since the summer.

Hermione sighed and decided to pack her trunk. While she was packing, she thought about their band's first performance with her as a member. They had performed at a muggle party and everyone had loved them. Their next appearance was set for Christmas. They could not perform during the school year, but they could practice; only now they would have to do it in secret. She would be doing a lot in secret this year.

A tapping at the window brought her out of her pool of thoughts. A pepper colored owl was standing outside her window. Hermione let the owl in and read the message.

_Hermione,_

_As you probably know, I'm supposed to teach you this year. If things don't work out – if I'm placed in Slytherin – you had better know a good place where no one will find us. Hope to see you seen._

_-Dez_

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly scrawled back.

_Dez, _

_If things don't work out, we could meet in the Room of Requirement. I'll tell you more about it if things don't work out. See you soon._

_-Hermione_

Hermione attached the note to the owl's leg, and it flew off. She then marched up to Draco's room and barged in. He was bent over his trunk, packing.

"Draco, we have a few things to discuss," Hermione stated all business-like.

Draco turned around, sat on his bed, and looked up expectantly.

"We can't act even remotely as friends. It'll cause too much suspicion," she said, getting straight to the point.

"What will you tell Potter and Weasley?" he asked.

"I'll think of something," she lied. Hermione already knew exactly what she was going to say; she was just too lazy to tell Draco.

Hermione looked at him. He was hurt, but, like her, he knew that it was coming. They couldn't be friends without arousing suspicion; however, she could easily explain away their friendship to a few people.

Hermione sat down next to him. "I'm going to miss you Draco, probably more than I imagine."

"I know," he replied. "I'm going to miss you, too." He kissed her softly.

They spent that night talking about everyone and everything. It would be the last time they could speak like this for a long time.

* * *

Thank's for reading. now just make sure you review.

If you really luv my story, go ahead and send it off to other people you know. I don't mind who reads them, even if they have been giving me a certain amount of animosity for a while.

Luv

Draco'z Devil


	17. Chapter 17

So...Here is my chapter. I didn't get as many reviews as I expected. really ppl. my chapters aren't that long. It shouldn't take you too long to read them. and even less time to review. so i'll be faithfully awaiting your reviews. I would like to thank **Pinkpuffs **who reveiws for me everytime without fail and **Pig luva 13** who is a wonderful Beta. I would also like to thank **Blueberry** and **Supremely****short** who give me their reviews in person along with reviewing online.

So...I'm reposting this chapter cuz I forgot the Heads meeting. There isn't anything new other than Hermione going to the Heads meeting. I'm sorry, I don't describe it or anything. enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 17

"Hermione!" Hermione whipped around to embrace Harry.

"Harry!" she said. "It's great to see you, and I've noticed that you haven't broken your glasses. I wasn't able to tell you earlier, but I'm Head Girl!"

"Wow," said Ron coming up to them. "I really didn't expect that," he drawled sarcastically.

"Hey Ron! I missed you, too," she said hugging the tall, lanky redhead. "So…did either of you crack a single book open this summer, or did you spend the whole time outside playing quidditch?" she asked, teasing them.

"Oh you know us," said Harry.

"Yea," said Ron, "We decided to spend the whole summer cooped up inside stuffing ourselves with information so that we could do the same thing throughout the school year."

The whistle on the Hogwarts Express went off, reminding the three of them why they were there in the first place.

"Come on," said Harry. "Let's get a private compartment; I have something to tell you."

After searching around the train they finally found a place to talk in private.

"So Harry, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" asked Hermione.

"I've been having these dreams-"

"Harry you were supposed to stop having those ages ago!" Hermione said.

"That's besides the point, Hermione," Ron said, "Go on, mate, tell us what you saw."

"Well, I think there's this girl who has joined Voldemort." Harry started, "I have these dreams where he's teaching her stuff. I mean she can move stuff with her mind-"

"Can you see her face?" Ron interrupted.

"Ron! Don't interrupt him." Hermione said.

"Sorry," he said, then paused, "Can you?"

Hermione's stomach was doing flip-flops, afraid that Harry would figure her out and turn her in.

"I just see Voldemort telling her what to do. He never says her name; he just refers to her as 'Daughter' or something like that." He said, "I don't even hear her voice."

"Then how do you know it's a girl?" Ron asked.

"I kind of get this aura," he said sheepishly.

"What kind of aura Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"It's more like a feeling. I just know that it's a girl, and I think that she's really related to him. I don't think she's just some female that Voldemort took interest in. She may have to do with winning the war. I feel as though she's the one who'll tip the scales." Harry looked nervously from Ron to Hermione. Hermione was not processing the information as Harry believed her to be doing; she was frantically worrying. She didn't want Harry to figure out who that girl was.

At that moment, the door slid open.

"Hi, my name's Dez. Do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full," she said.

"Sure," Harry said. "This is Hermione, that's Ron," he said pointing to each one of them in turn, "and I'm Harry."

"Harry Potter?" she asked her eyes growing wide.

"Um…yea." Harry said growing nervous.

"Pleased to meet you, Harry," she said, seeing how uncomfortable it made him.

"So Dez," Ron said, "what house are you in?"

"I don't know yet. Dumbledore said that I'd get sorted with the first-years even though I'm in seventh year," she replied.

Harry and Ron started questioning Dez. Dez looked at Hermione for help, but she was already wrapped up in her book.

"I guess we should change into our robes," Harry said.

"Yea," said Hermione, "and I have to get to the Head meeting."

Harry and Ron got their robes and left to change.

"You like him Dez?" Hermione asked.

"He's good as far as guys go," she said dreamily.

"I think that Harry likes you," Hermione said teasing her.

"He does not!" she cried in annoyance.

"Yes, he does, and if I'm not mistaken, you like him too. A girl learns more things from books than a person can imagine," she said, looking at Dez's shocked face, "It all depends on how you look at it," she said, grinning wildly.

* * *

Hermione then left to go to the head meeting. When she stepped back into the compartment, she found two people snogging. Harry also had his hand up the back of Dez's shirt, and Dez in turn had her fingers entwined in his hair.

Hermione cleared her throat, and Harry and Dez jumped back looking flustered. Hermione smirked at Dez, walked up to her seat, picked up her book, and resumed reading as though she hadn't witnessed anything at all. After a few minutes, Ron entered and after seeing the flustered lovebirds, guessed what happened. He gave Harry a knowing look, and Harry mouthed 'Later' to him.

* * *

The train stopped and they all got off. They saw Hagrid calling for the first-years.

"Well, I go this way," Dez said pointing towards the first years.

"Ok," Hermione said, "we'll see you inside."

They all went to the Great Hall, and soon the new first-years came in. They all saw Dez at the end of the long line. She clearly stood out from the small, frightened first-years. She stood tall with her chin up and her shoulders back, looking very confident. Hermione, on the other hand, was chewing her nails from nervousness. By the time all the first years were sorted, Hermione's thumb had started bleeding and her fingers had no nails.

"Students," said Professor McGonagall, "we have a student from overseas. I hope you all do your best to welcome her to Hogwarts for the one year she spends here." She then turned to Dez and beckoned her to come sit on the stool. Dez went up like a log walking uphill and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and it began saying things only meant for Dez's ear.

"_I see that you are a smart one, but there's bravery too, and loyalty, and a need to be famous. You seem to fit everywhere. Tricky, tricky, tricky. Hufflepuff certainly wouldn't suit you. Maybe Ravenclaw or even Slytherin. Hm…How about…"_

_

* * *

_

So that was the chapter. I really hope you liked it. And whether you liked it or not, make sure you review. Make sure you tell me what you think, point out anything that 's confusing and i'll do my best to fix it. Um...don't be mad at me **Pinkpuffs**. I must really be freaking you out right now but still...

Anyways...make sure you review.

Draco'z Devil


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy with other things. So apparently, the update for this came before the update for Hate to Leave. Mainly because I'm looking for the song. I know what it's called but I just can't find it. So...anyways enjoy this update and make sure you review.

**Pig luva 13**, hope you have a good time in whatever tropical area you're in. I can't remember where. **Pinkpuffs, **thanks for Betaing this time.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"RAVENCLAW!!" the hat yelled after ten minutes of contemplating where to put her.

Hermione and Dez let out simultaneous breaths of relief. Ravenclaw wasn't that bad and it was certainly better than Slytherin; however, it would have been much better if she had been in Gryffindor.

Dez walked over to the Raven claw table, which had erupted into applause.

Hermione was so enwrapped in her thoughts that she failed to pay attention to what was happening. Suddenly, there was food all around them and Harry and Ron were wolfing down food. Hermione took a little of everything, but she paid little attention to what she was eating.

Constantly during the meal, Hermione watched Dez like a hawk. Dez could feel Hermione's watchful eyes on her throughout the meal. After some time, it got unnerving and she got up to leave. As she rose from her seat, so did Hermione. She followed Dez out of the Great Hall.

"Now that was really freaky," stated Dez.

"Sorry," Hermione replied, "but I wanted to talk to you. So, we can meet outside the room of requirement." Dez listened intently as Hermione whispered it in her ear.

"Brilliant! I'll be there tomorrow at seven and you'd better be too," Dez replied.

"Sure, I'll be there. Just make sure Filch, Mrs. Norris, Snape or any other teacher doesn't catch you. Make sure you avoid Peeves He'll just bring them all running." Dez nodded. "Then I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your first day of classes. Maybe we'll have some together."

"Ok, bye Hermione."

Dez was just about to leave when Malfoy walked in. He looked around making sure the only people around were the three of them. Once he was satisfied he captured Hermione in a warm hug.

Then, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and out walked Harry and Ron. Hermione felt Draco tightening his grip and bruising her arms.

"Don't ever get in my way again. I don't want your filth all over me." Draco sneered.

"Leave her alone," said Dez and went to pull Draco off Hermione. Harry and Ron rushed over to help.

Under her breath, Dez were muttering to Draco, "Draco, let go of her. Draco, let go."

When he finally did, Ron was ready to fight him with of without his wand.

"Maybe," said Ron, " You should pick on someone your own size."

"I don't have time for you," Draco said haughtily and walked away.

"Hermione," Harry said, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied," just out of breath." The truth of it was that Draco had shocked her when he had tightened his grip. "Thanks Harry. I'll just head up to the head's common room."

* * *

Once Hermione was safely away from prying eyes in the common room, she rolled up her sleeves to examine her arms. They were covered in blue and black bruises in the places Draco had grabbed her. 

"Did I bruise you?" Draco asked. Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat.

"I'm sorry. I just got scared." He apologized.

"You shouldn't have done anything," she replied.

"What?! You want me to just ignore how I feel about you?" he asked

"If you can't control it, yes," she replied smoothly.

"These last few days have been horrible for me."

"And how do you think I've been feeling?" A silence fell over the room, tension rising. "That's what I thought. Until we can figure something else out, we should just revert to last year's mode. We hate each other. To me, you're an insufferable brat, and to you, I'm just a know it all." Draco nodded reluctantly in agreement and walked up the stairs to his room. Hermione trudged up to her room and sighed, reluctance and regret threatening to collapse her. It would be difficult to take for the first few days, but they would get used to it. She hoped they would get used to it. She didn't want them to have any chance of being caught. She sighed again, a long, deep sigh. This was going to be a long year for her.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and got ready. She wanted to catch Draco before he left. She felt that she had left off on the wrong foot and it really hurt her to have Draco upset with her. Finally, he came downstairs, fixing his hair. 

"Draco," she stared.

"Granger," he said, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Look," she said, angered by his passiveness, "if they found out about us, and me, whom do you think would be the easiest for them to kill?? ME!! I probably won't even realize it when they do. They'll probably kill me in my sleep. Is that what you want? Harry can see things sometimes in his dreams, and I don't want to be one of them. Tell me, do you want me to die?"

"I don't understand why we have to be completely ignorant of our feelings." He reasoned. He shook his head in sadness, head spinning with anger and confusion.

"We don't," she replied, "but something like what you did yesterday is dangerous."

"So," he said, moving closer, "I can still do this?" he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her gently.

"Yes," she whispered, "but right now we have to get to breakfast," she said. She then picked up her book bag and left for the Great Hall.

* * *

"Hermione, what's gotten into you today?" Harry asked. 

"Huh?" asked Hermione, her mouth full of food.

"You're unusually happy today," Harry explained.

"Oh, she's probably excited about the first day of classes. You know Hermione," Ron said.

"Yeah." Said Hermione after swallowing her food. "Look here comes McGonagall with the time tables."

"Hermione took her timetable and compared it with Harry's and Ron's. All three of them had double potions with the Slytherins.

"What a way to start the year," commented Ron as they left for the dungeons.

"Well, at least we can get it over with," Harry said off-handedly. His mind seemed to be on other things lately, although he tried not to show it. Most of the time he succeeded, but it was these rare times when he was so deep in thought that Hermione noticed how far away her friend was from earth.

"Harry," Hermione began, "you want to tell us what's going on in your brain?"

"Harry?" Hermione repeated.

"Harry, mate. Snap out of it," Ron said.

Harry's eyes swiveled in and out and he dropped onto the floor writhing in pain.

"Malfoy…son away…not worthy." His voice was now inaudible. His fingers kept twitching for a while before they lay still.

"Come on," Ron said, "we have to get him to the hospital wing."

"Well, we can't both go, one of us has to tell professor Slughorn what happened. You go to class, I'll take Harry to the Hospital wing." She didn't want to miss a single word he said and she certainly didn't want Ron to hear what he said. Harry, knowing this, could be very dangerous for her. Her mind shuffled through many things as she hauled Harry up, but chiefly on her mind was the question, 'what did Harry know now?' Not much, she hoped fro her father's safety and her own.

* * *

So now make sure you click on that little review button, whether you liked the chapter or not.

Draco'z Devil


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry this took so long to update. anyways...I hope you enjoy this. I hope it was interesting and I hope you give me a nice, long, SUBSTANTIAL review at the end. I will love you forever if you do.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Harry?" Hermione shook him. "HARRY! Come on; wake up!" Hermione had been sitting by his bedside for the past hour. By this time, he had stopped saying things and moving. His chest was barely even rising and falling now. It was as though he was losing connection to his body. His breath slowed even more.

"HARRY!" she said again. His breathing increased. She sat down to calm herself. Hermione had a half mind to help him, and the other half wanted to help her father. Harry needed to get back to his body. Her father needed him out of his mind. If she could push Harry out of her father's mind, she would be doing both of them a favor. As the idea came into her mind she took off towards the Room of Requirement. She sat down cross-legged on the floor. She took her breath in, held it, and let it out. Her mind drifted along the mental connection that led to her father. The moment she entered his mind, she could feel something foreign. Something that didn't feel like her father's mind. Feeling her in his mind, her father also felt this foreign spirit. She was suddenly pushed out with enormous strength. She slammed into her body with such force that she was sure her joints would ache for months. She jumped up and ran back to the hospital wing. Harry was groaning.

"Harry! Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, rubbing his knee.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"He was talking to Malfoy's Dad. Something about his daughter and Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy's daughter?"

"No, Voldemort's."

"Voldemort has a daughter?" Ron said as he walked in. "Slughorn let me out to check on Harry."

"And why did it take you over forty-five minutes to get here?" Hermione half accused.

"I got caught up with something," he said, blushing.

"Sure," Hermione said with a quizzical look. "Go on Harry."

"I couldn't tell what was happening. I kind-of got flashes, but he was angry. I felt kind-of like I was drifting a lot of the time. Then I was, well it was kind-of like I was, well, shoved out. My joints hurt," he said.

"Out," came Madame Pomfrey. She was literally pushing them out of the room. "Out! Poor boy needs his rest!"

Hermione and Ron left.

"So tell me again why it took you forever to get here." She raised her eyebrows.

"What house is she in?" she asked when he didn't respond.

"Ravenclaw," he replied.

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"No, I think someone else is. She just wanted to talk to me. I don't know if I really like her. She said she likes me a lot." He was whispering by now.

"Who is she?" she asked softly. He shook his head. "Come on," she nagged.

"Can't a guy not tell everyone who he likes?" he accused.

"Calm down Ron," she said, "I was just curious. I could have helped you out if you told me, but if you don't want to tell me that's fine. If I catch the two of you snogging in the hallways or something, I won't hesitate to give you both weeklong detentions."

"FINE!" he said and stormed off.

"He makes me so mad!" she growled to herself and stormed off towards the library. She pulled out a random book and started reading. She was so enwrapped in the book that she didn't notice the other students file into the library for research of their own.

"Hey," Dez said.

"Huh?" Hermione said.

"Someone is so lost in her book; she would have missed the rest of her classes just to finish reading it." She was grinning wildly.

"No, I would have heard the bell," Hermione said.

"You didn't hear me walk in," she stated.

"But I would have heard the bell," Hermione insisted.

"Whatever," she said. "So, I had some girl with red hair come up to me and start asking me if I worked for Voldemort since I knew you so well."

Hermione's eyebrows went up. "What did you say?"

"That she was crazy," she replied nonchalantly. "Then she started going on about how I killed her brother, and I'm like, 'Who's your brother; I don't even know who you are!' Then I left. I got sick of her."

"This is serious," Hermione said sarcastically. Dez understood it as a cover up.

"We'll talk about this later," Dez said.

Hermione nodded and left for her next class.

* * *

That night Hermione climbed up to the Room of Requirement. Dez was already waiting for her, and they walked in together after Hermione showed her how.

"What do we do about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Who?" Dez asked, confused.

"Ginny." Dez was still confused. "The red-haired girl."

"Her. Yes, how did she connect us like that?" She raised her eyebrows at Hermione.

"I kind of told her," she mumbled, ashamed.

"You told her!" Hermione nodded. "You do realize the seriousness of what you did." Hermione nodded again. She usually got angry at someone who chided her like this. With Dez, she didn't feel this way at all; she just felt ashamed of what she did. "If she had deduced it herself we could say she was crazy. Now we're gonna have to put a rather strong memory charm on her. Does she have a pensive?"

"Can't afford it," she snickered.

Dez looked at her funny. "I'll take care of that. You just practice controlling those bugs over there." Hermione sighed and got to work.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room later that night to find Dez and Harry squished together in the same chair. Their lips were locked together, and their hands had disappeared up each other's shirts. Ron sat in the corner looking jealous, most likely of Harry. It seemed as though he always was. Ginny also sat in another corner glaring at Dez. Hermione laughed inwardly. Last year, it had been Ron and Lavender in that chair, and she had been the one in Ginny's seat. She had gotten over Ron quite easily once she got to know Draco. She went to sit with Ron. The only reason she had come here was to help Harry with some homework. Apparently, he was busy. She had plans for him. No one wasted her time like that. Not even the Chosen One.

* * *

Now it's time for that nice, long, SUBSTANTIAL review I was talking about earlier

Draco'z Devil


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry this took so long, but I was busy. Thx Pig Luva for editing and Pinkpuffs for typing this up when you should have been studying for bio final

"Hermione," Lavender came running up to her, "you're friends with Dez right?"

"Yeah," she replied slowly.

"I saw her and Ron in the hallway and I kind of felt bad for Harry and…" She looked at Hermione with hopeful eyes.

Hermione smiled, an idea formed in her mind and she smiled wickedly.

"Thanks, Lavender," she smiled kindly. "I'll break it to him when the time's right. Try not to spread the word."

_Revenge is sweet,_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Hermione," Dez said three nights later, "I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"Try to call a specific bird from the owlery," she said.

"What is the point of all this?" she asked. She wanted to be able to throw fire or freeze people.

"You'll see."

Hermione closed her eyes and called to Hedwig. She glided through the window and landed on her lap. It was strange, the way she came in. it was although she was perched on a tree and her talons were slipping down the invisible branch to the trunk of the tree.

Dez smiled, "You're ready."

Hermione simply nodded. She was in awe of what she had done.

"Tomorrow night, I'll send Draco to pick you up. We'll be going deep into the forest, so dress for it," Dez told her.

"Why are we going there?" Hermione asked.

"It's time," she said, "that you join our private meetings that occus at the dark of the moon."

It must have been the most glorious day on earth for Hermione. It wasn't exactly something that had happened to her, but today wasn't about her, it was about Harry.

Lately he had been really moody. Even Hermione, who had been really busy lately with Dez and Draco, had noticed. But this morning, he had come bounding into the Great Hall with a grin on his face, that seemed almost unnatural.

When the three of them had gotten back to the common room, she and Ron had forgotten their argument and she momentarily dropped her revenge against Harry, as they both pestered him for the reason of his joviality.

He had found a Horcrux. She decided to ignore what that meant for her father and share Harry and Ron's happiness.

Harry's having found and destroyed this Horcrux reminded Hermione that she was supposed to have been helping Harry find them. She didn't want to burst Harry's bubble, so she kept quiet.

Then she wondered how she could actually help Harry kill her dad. Her own father. Her flesh and blood. Could she really do it? Her father wasn't heartless, she'd seen that from the way he'd loved her mother. She went up to her room to think it over.

At about 10 till 9, Draco started knocking on her door. Hermione didn't respond. At 9, he started yelling for her to come down. At 9:09, he tried intruding into her brain, but it was pointless since she was drifting. At 9:23 on the dot, he finally barged into her room.

"Hermione, we gotta go in half an hour. Here, just grab a cloack, you'll be fine." She didn't move, so Draco went to her closet, grabbed a cloak and threw it around her shoulders.

"Let's go," he repeated.

"Do I really want to do this?" she asked. "Do I really want to hurt either of them? I mean, Harry and Ron were the first friends I ever had, but I feel like belong with Dez and you. They've been loyal friends for such a long time, but it's not the same feeling." She glanced up at Draco for some opinion of his. "What should I do?"

Draco sat down next to her and covered her hand with his. "Follow your heart."

"But what if it's torn in to?"

"Then give it some time," he replied. "For now, we have to go meet Dez. Come on."

When they got downstairs to meet Dez, they found out that she wasn't there.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one running late," Hermione giggled.

"I'm coming!" Dez's voice sounded in her head.

A couple of minutes later, Dez's catlike footsteps sounded on the flagstones. "Sorry," she said, combing her hair out, "they both were really happy for some reason today. I got caught in the Gryffindor common room AND the library."

"You know," Draco started, "you're an honorary Slytherin and Gryffindor within a couple months of coming to Hogwarts. How long will it be before you can get into Hufflepuff too?"

It took a moment for Hermione to realize what Dez was saying. She was snogging both of her friends. Not like that was enough, she didn't even like either of them. She knew for a fact that they both liked her. It was just a game to her, just like it was to any school slut.

"Anything for the cause." Se said, grinning at Draco. She then turned her attention to Hermione and saw the look on her face. "C'mon girl. 'All's fair in love and war.'"

"But they're my friends," she said helplessly.

"Then you have to decide where your loyalties lie. I could say that Harry's a really nice guy, but our cause means a lot more to me and I will follow through with every trick I have to help our people," something in her voice had changed, it wasn't her usually cheery demeanor. It was harsh, cold, demanding. It reminded her of a typical Slytherin.

"We're gonna be late, ladies, if we don't leave now. Shall we?" Draco offered his arm to Hermione as they strolled off school grounds and into the forest.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I just got this back from my BETA so here it awaits for you. I already have the rest of the story written. It just needs to go through a little tweaking and my BETA. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Hermione," Harry asked, "where were you last night?"

Hermione blinked a couple of times and yawned. "Sorry Harry, what was that?"

"I was just wondering where you were last night," he repeated patiently.

"I was in the library," she replied. "I had some light reading to catch up on."

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "I looked there; I couldn't find you."

Hermione searched her brain for a legitimate excuse. "I was in the restricted section between the bookshelves. I wanted a quiet place."

Harry nodded, clearly not buying it.

"Well, I'm going down for dinner. Are you coming Harry?" she asked gently.

"No, I think I'll wait for Ron," he replied. "Do you know where he's at?"

"No idea," Hermione lied through her teeth. She was positive he was off with Dez in some hidden hallway. She shook her head and left. It wasn't that she didn't disapprove; it was that it was part of the plan, and her father wouldn't be grateful if she meddled.

As she walked down to the kitchens, flashes of the previous night came back to her. The torture. Oh how horrible it had been. The blood spilling everywhere, the deep crimson staining the lush, green grass and polluting the nearby stream. They had a cause, and she believed in it, but was this the way they accomplished their goals?

It was all about keeping the bloodlines pure. She understood it perfectly. It was like the honor a Chinese person had when they could say that their bloodline had no Mongolian influence. The Malfoys could say that their bloodlines did not have the influence of the otherworldly. Of those who invaded into their lands, those who came uninvited and, unlike a physical crossover, could not be driven out. But they were trying to get rid of the 'them.' Trying to kill them all until they could hope that the amount of foreign blood would dwindle to a point where it was negligible.

But was the rest of it necessary? The torture, the blood. It took up time and took away from their humanity.

She soon found herself facing the entrance to the kitchens and snapped out of her reverence.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed in surprise. She hadn't seen the redhead in days and wasn't too sure about what had happened between her and Dez.

"Hey Hermione! I haven't seen you in a while," Ginny said quite jovially.

Hermione sat down. "I haven't seen you in a long time either. How are things?"

"Pretty good. I had a lot of things on my hands lately, so…yeah. And you?"

"Just about the same. I really cannot understand how much homework the teachers give us," Hermione exclaimed.

"You can't understand?" Ginny looked skeptical. "Hermione, you live on homework!"

"No, not really. I do enjoy many other things as well."

"Such as?"

"Assisting Harry with the Hor…with whatever his current problem Voldemort problem is," she replied. "So what do you think about Dez?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I'm kinda jealous."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, so I'm really jealous! But I can't help it! Harry was supposed to be mine! Not belong to some new kid on the block." Ginny had tears shining in her eyes.

Hermione covered her fist with her own in a sisterly gesture. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a passing phase. Harry will come back to you."

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny replied, wiping her tears. "Aren't the two of you friends though?"

"Well yeah. She's Harry's girlfriend for the time being. So I figured that I might as well get the chance to know her."

"You didn't try to 'get to know' Lavender when she and Ron were going out," Ginny accused.

"Well I tried and I…didn't really like her. I mean Dez is new. So I figured I should give her a chance," Hermione replied in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Hermione," Ginny gushed, "I cannot believe how nice you are sometimes."

"Thanks Gin," she said, smiling sweetly. "I'm gonna haveta go. Homework. But it was nice to talk with you for a change. Hope to catch you again soon."

Hermione let out a breath of relief as she stepped out of the kitchens. She had no idea when good little Ginny Weasley had become so conniving. Almost like she'd been recently influenced by a Slytherin. As the thought struck her, her feet had already turned down the route to the library. If Ginny Weasley had been possessed by Tom Riddle once, what's to say she hadn't been possessed by a Riddle again?

* * *

Hope you like it. I'll wait for about ten review before I post my next chapter.

so...REVIEW!

Draco'z Devil


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone. I know this is kinda short, but we are nearing the end of the story. Do enjoy!

* * *

"Got it," Hermione exclaimed to herself. Hermione had spent the whole day in the library looking for this specific piece of information. 

_If the possessor of a person is killed, or the link between the two is broken, the possessed will continue to be possessed by the heir of the possessor. Many a times, the possessed is acting without the knowledge of the new possessor. Years can pass before the control is discovered._

She had power over Ginny, and she'd had it for a long time. Hermione thought back over the years to the many times that she had wished Ginny would leave or that she would shut up and she obligingly had. Why just this afternoon she had wished Ginny would stop questioning and she had!

It then dawned on her that Dez already knew this and had failed to inform her.

* * *

Hermione stormed through the castle looking for Dez. By the time she found her in an empty classroom, Hermione's anger had built to a peak. 

"Dez," she growled, "we need to talk."

"Ok then, talk," she replied.

"Why wasn't I informed that I had control over Ginny Weasley?" she yelled.

"It was not my place to tell you. Not anyone's place but your father's," she replied calmly. "As to why he didn't tell you, that's for you to guess."

She looked at Dez shocked. "But you knew. You all knew."

"What's not to know? It was easy enough to figure out from an outsider's point of view. You were blinded by your attachment to that girl," she paused for a moment.

"No one expected you to figure it out anytime soon. You weren't brought up knowing these kinds of things, but now that you have, we need to talk to your father."

Hermione stood gaping. She was shocked at how Dez could take the source of her anger and explain it away as though it was a daily occurrence.

"So what exactly is the purpose of my…power?" she asked.

"It's not my place to say," she replied calmly.

"Ok…then can you at least tell me how important Ginny is in all this?"

"It's not my place to say," Dez replied again.

Hermione's frustration had built up again. "Then what is your place to say?!"

"It is my place to tell you that you must speak with your father immediately," she replied, the calm never leaving her voice.

"Fine," Hermione replied. Her tone had changed from one of agitation to one of nonchalance. It was the tone that her voice took on when she was angry to a point where she didn't care what happened anymore. Where, if she allowed it, her anger would consume everything and everyone around her.

* * *

She also felt hurt. Hurt that such an important piece of information was held back from her. It was something that everyone knew, and that no one 'felt it their place' to tell her. One would think that as the Dark Lord's daughter, she would be shown a sort of respect, but no, she was still just Hermione Granger, Harry Potter sidekick who knew just about any spell out there. 

It was annoying.

And it was time to change that.

She took a deep breath and searched for her connection to her father. His mind was…different to say the least. His emotions, which were usually very organized, seemed to be all over the place. She took this as an opportunity to look through for information that he was holding back.

She found out that her biological mother was in fact alive and that he knew exactly where she was.

She found the battle plans for the attack that would be held on the day before all the children left for Christmas break.

Just as she was about to withdraw, she caught a glimpse of something shifty. She looked closer and noticed signs of uncertainty, he didn't trust her. It hit her like a rock.

He didn't trust her at all. She was more of a tool than anyone else. She could be used to spy on him. It also explained why she wasn't informed of the battle plans, why she wasn't informed of her control over Ginny. Her betrayal would be a knife in the back for Harry. She would mess up the Golden Trio. Anger finally set in. If he wanted betrayal, she'd give it to him. Hermione withdrew from her father's mind and put up walls that wouldn't let anyone in.

* * *

Her first stop was the Head Girl room. She walked in and locked the door securely with a couple spells to counter simple unlocking spells. 

She then sat down and began to plan her speech to Harry and Ron. She would give them the truth and beg for their forgiveness.

Once she had that down, she pulled out a piece of parchment and one of her old favorite quills, and began to write down every detail of Voldemort's plan, so that she wouldn't forget anything when she went to speak with Harry and Ron. Hopefully, they would forgive her. She took a deep breath and composed herself. She was as ready as she could be; the rest was up to fate.

* * *

Please Review

Draco'z Devil


	23. Chapter 23

So...next Chapter. Hope you like it. the pace is picking up. or at least i hope it is.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room looking for Harry and Ron. She looked around, noticing that they weren't there. She saw Ginny in a corner reading a book.

"Hey Gin," she said walking up to her, "Do you know where Harry and Ron are?"

She looked up from her book, "Evening, Hermione. No, I haven't seen either of them all day. Actually, we've got Quidditch practice in half an hour. You could stick around, and we could go down there together. I'm sure they wouldn't wanna miss Quidditch."

"Sounds good," Hermione replied, taking a seat next to her. Ginny immediately returned to her book as Hermione shifted in her seat. "So…whatcha reading?"

"Don't really know. I just walked into the library and pulled it off the shelf. It had a nice spine," Ginny replied grinning at Hermione. They both knew that Ginny rarely went to the library looking for a specific book; she just looked at the spines for one that caught her eye. "It's called Wildwood Dancing. About a bunch of sisters whose father is sick. He's leaving in the morning. I'm not very far, but it seems to be very good."

Hermione smiled, "Maybe I'll try that one after you. Do you ever get the feeling that you've read all the good books there are?"

Ginny closed the book, using her finger to keep her place, "All the time. I feel…blessed to pick up the right book. Half the time I'll pick up a book and not get very far at all. Just return a half read book to the library, and the worst thing is that I later wonder if I made a mistake returning it. You know, maybe something really interesting happened later in the story. Maybe I just missed my chance to learn something new."

Hermione nodded along. "I completely understand what you're talking about. I do that all the time, even though with all the homework and tests we've been having I really haven't had much time to read."

"I know," Ginny replied, "I've had a lot of people ask me where I find the time, but I try to make sure that I read at least one page of some novel. I really couldn't imagine life without my books. I don't understand how some people hate to read. Can you?"

"That I don't get!" Hermione replied, "Sometimes I feel so bad about some things and nothing but a good book ever fixes things like that. You know? Lose yourself in a good book. Feel pain, but not your pain. Feel someone else's pain, empathize with them, and lose yourself in that instead of feeling something so much more real."

"Isn't that why we all read?" Ginny laughed and glanced at the clock on the wall behind Hermione. "We should get going. It'll take us at least ten minutes to get down there."

"Ok," Hermione replied. "Did you need to grab something?"

"Yeah, I'll get my stuff and be right down," Ginny said, already sprinting up the stairs.

-BREAK-

Down in the Quidditch fields, Hermione finally caught up with Harry and Ron.

"Hey," she said, slightly out of breath, "where have you guys been?"

"Oh…we were in the library," Harry said.

Hermione gave them both a quizzical look before looking over it.

"Ok….well anyways," Hermione started, "I need to tell you guys something, so…wait for me after practice."

"Sure thing Hermione," Ron replied.

-BREAK-

They were in Hermione's room.

"So first," Hermione began, "What were the two of you really doing? I can't believe you were in the library. The two of you never go to the library, and it's not even close to finals time."

"No really, 'mione," Ron almost begged her. "We were in the library."

"Ron," she was grinning.

"Yeah?"

"You suck at lying. So what were you really doing?"

"We were…spying on you," Harry said gravely.

Hermione was shocked. They were her friends.

"Not while you were in your room, but before when you were in the library and…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"And while you were…talking to Dez," Harry finished for him.

"You eavesdropped on me!" Hermione was angry.

"Well you should have told us!" Ron yelled back.

"I was going to!" she yelled back.

"Ok, both of you calm down. Hermione we're sorry we eavesdropped on you, but you walked right passed us in the hallway and didn't respond when we called your name. We're sorry we didn't ask you about it earlier," Harry said.

"Sorry, Harry, Ron," Hermione said, "It's just that I feel so…different. I'm becoming more and more like him the more I act like he wants me to."

"Hermione," Harry said, "you're confusing us. Start from the beginning, please."

She took a deep breath and told them everything from the very first day. It was hard to do, and Ron, who was still slightly angry, kept interrupting in the beginning, but once she got going she found it much easier to continue. She faintly recognized the irony. She remembered reading about how much easier it was to say something once you got started in a book, but she never really believed that.

She told them about how she found out about her parentage and how she met Dez. About how everyone had been planning things that seemed obvious to them without letting her know. How her father didn't trust her, and how she could now help them. When she was done she sat quietly waiting for Harry and Ron to speak.

"Wow, Hermione," Harry whispered, "that's a lot that you held back."

"I know Harry, and I'm really sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. Family has always been really important to me, and when I was left without one, I embraced whatever I found. I'm really sorry Harry. I realize now that you were the only family that I really needed," she babbled.

"I forgive you Hermione," Ron said, shocking both Harry and Hermione. "You're the smartest of all of us and well…everyone can be led astray without someone to hold on to. And…it was the first time, everyone deserves a second chance."

Hermione looked gratefully at Ron with tears brimming in her eyes. She then averted her eyes to Harry.

"I really don't know if I can," Harry said. He averted his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll give you another chance, but that doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Thanks you guys; it means the world to me," Hermione said, hugging both of them.

"No problem Hermione," Ron replied, taking control of the situation for a change. "So there are a couple of important things here. One being that you have complete control over Ginny. I'm sure we could find something to counter that. Then we have the fact that Voldemort still trusts you…or believes that you're on his side, and you have his battle plans. I'm sure we could put this to good use right?"

"Definitely," Hermione replied.

"No one's gonna wanna mess with us after this," Harry replied.

"One for all," Ron prompted.

"And all for one," Harry and Hermione responded together.

The three of them sat down for a night of planning and bonding. They may not be bonded as strongly as they were before, but they were coming back to that point. And when they did, the glue would be made of more than just adventures and all-nighters, it would be made of blood and lives.

* * *

Please Review and ask any question you have.

Draco'z Devil


	24. Chapter 24

(A/N: Horcruxes have already been destroyed. Sorry I didn't go into detail about that but it wasn't the focus of my story).

* * *

Hermione was at another Death Eater meeting that night. Most of them were camped just off school grounds in the Forbidden Forest.

Voldemort had finally announced the battle plans to all the Death Eaters, although he never told any one of them the complete battle scheme, just the part where they were involved.

Voldemort's plan was simple. She Hermione was supposed to lure Ginny along with Harry and Ron out of the castle. Ginny would tell them that she had a surprise for them all, and they would all come out to the preplanned location. Once they had come out, the Death Eaters would attack.

The meeting was the last one before the attack. Christmas break started in exactly seven days and Voldemort wanted to attack when everyone was at their happiest and while they were not on their guard all the time.

Hermione had cleared up her brain so that no one suspected anything. If her father had been unable to get into her brain after her outburst to Dez, he would definitely know that something was fishy. She had just hidden away all the evidence of her betrayal and made it appear as though she was sorry for her outbreak.

"Hermione.," Draco walked up to her after the meeting, giving her a chaste kiss,. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, love," she replied, returning his kiss, "but I do have to keep up appearances."

"I understand, but I do wish that we could spend more time together," he said sadly.

"We are spending time together," she said kindly, "right now." Hermione looked at his kind, caring face. Voldemort's betrayal hadn't lessened her love for him. "Draco, I want you to know, that no matter what happens next week, I will always love you. And…and if I die, I want you to move on and be happy. Ok?"

"Hermione," he said, taking her hands in his, "nothing is going to happen. We will win no matter what."

"Thanks Draco," she smiled through tears., "I'm just kinda scared. It's always been a spur of the moment thing whenever we did something like this before. I really don't know what the waiting's like."

"The truth, lass, is that the waiting's the worst part," Draco said. "You sit at home going over the plans in your head. You go over them over and over again. You know them down to the last breath you've gotta draw, but still you're scared. The waiting's much worse than the actual fighting."

Hermione suppressed a laugh, and Draco gave her a quizzical look. "It reminds me of all those war books I've read," she explained. "The characters hate waiting for the war, and when the time comes to fight, its second nature. Funny how I always told myself how that those books were strictly fiction."

Draco didn't respond but pulled her closer as they snuck into the castle. Words were unneeded between the two of them.

-BREAK-

It was lunch break and all the former DA members along with a good number of teachers and order members were gathered in the Room of Requirement.

"Ok everyone," Harry was speaking, "Voldemort is attacking on the day we leave for Christmas break, giving us about five days to get ready. His plan is simple. He will draw us out of the castle and attack. However, there will be other portions of the castle under attack. Voldemort wants control of all of Hogwarts and all its facilities. The trick for him is getting onto the castle grounds and that isare what we need to prevent first. After that, we have the typical lines of defense."

Harry's voice droned on as Hermione's mind turned to other things. She thought of how the three of them had explained the situation to Ginny the situation and how easily she had accepted it.

"I kinda knew someone had control of me," she'd said. "I feel a lot better knowing that it's Hermione and that she's on our side."

Hermione had been very grateful to know that Ginny didn't resent her one bit. Even after the three of them had explained Voldemort's battle plan, Ginny only restated her previous statement and assured her that as long as Hermione was in control, she didn't doubt anything.

Hermione had thanked Ginny profusely at that time for trusting her. They then explained the battle plan to Ginny. They would have people on the outside of the area in which Voldemort had camped. They would also have groups on the outside of the castle ready in case he tried to attack. The version Hermione hads taken from her father wasere still in a relatively premature state and really didn't help in relation to planning a defense for the castle.

All the professors had begun renewing the defense spells on Hogwarts along with placing blast- ended skrewts under ground surrounding the castle. They had even taken a leaf from the Weasleely twin's' book and planted bombs of various natures underground along with the skrewts. Hermione would be fighting with Harry since her Voldemort wanted her to continue her "act" as Harry Potter's loyal friend.

She thought once again of Draco and Dez. They were her great new friends. She couldn't even say that they had been mislead. They loved their families just as she loved hers. The only difference was that her family was not comprised of a mother and father; however, that didn't mean that she didn't love them just as much.

Draco had once told her that love did exist within Voldemort's ranks,; she saw that now. It was just strange for her to think of them in any other way. It was strange to look at the people who had given her a second home as vile cruel murderers. She didn't know where she stood anymore.

In six days, she would be out on a battle field and she may die. Her friends may die. Her biological father had a very high chance of dying. For the past few days she figured that she would be perfectly fine without him, but she thought about how attached to him she had become. One would never expect it. Especially after her revelation, but she did. She missed him like she would miss the man who had raised her.

A sigh escaped her lips. Thoughts like this would only make her more vulnerable. She gathered her thoughts as the meeting ended and decided a nice long nap would do her some good before the day of the battle came.

-BREAK-

It was the Thursday before they left for break, and Hermione walked into the common room after a tiring day. All her teachers had decided to give them an exam between the Thursday and Friday before they left for break. As though the studentsy didn't have enough on their mind!. McGonagall said that the school had to function just as it normally would have, or Voldemort would suspect something was going on.

Hermione looked around and found Harry sitting in an armchair near the fire with his head in his hands.

"Hey Harry. Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," he replied, "I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can do it Harry. I've watched you struggle all these years and I know that you will do what is best for the people." She laid her hand on his arm. "Everyone is behind you Harry. We all love you very much, and we believe in you."

"I don't know," he said shaking his head, "I've never killed anyone before. No matter how much I hated them, I've never killed. Wouldn't it make me as bad as him if I did kill?"

"No," Hermione replied adamantly, "some people were made to be killed."

Harry gave her a confused look.

"Some people," she explained, "deserve to die."

Harry nodded. Hermione pulled him into a hug. They all understood what was at stake, and they all had doubts, but they also had each other and nothing would change that.

* * *

Please Review and make sure you mention anything you feel went unanswered or any doubts you have. 


	25. Chapter 25: The Battle

* * *

Hey everyone, we're getting really close to the end of the story so hopefully everyone is sending in their reviews or love...or hate if that's the way you feel. But no matter what please continue reading and telling me what you think.

Shoutout to **Pig luva 13**, my wonderful wonderful BETA. Without you, this wouldn't have been as successful as it is today. Thanks SO much.

Also to **Pinkpuffs, Blueberry, Sirius-Baby, and Supremely Short**. Thank you guys for faithfully reviewing.

And on to the last chapter!!

Hermione woke up early on the day before Christmas break

Hermione woke up early on the day before Christmas break. She got ready, making sure her plans were in place. She checked her belongings and finally was satisfied. In the common room, everyone had a happy front, but the underlying tension was obvious even to an outsider. She was glad Dez had stopped visiting Harry even though they were still dating. She would've picked up on the tension immediately.

"Morning Ron, morning Harry," she said, taking a seat next to them.

"Morning Hermione," they both replied.

She finally received the signal from her father. 'Father.' She wondered when she had started calling him that again. She didn't have anything against him; she realized it was all in her head. Maybe she should fight for him. No, she had switched sides enough already; she had made her decision, and there was no going back once you betrayed Voldemort, even if he was your father.

Hermione called on Ginny to do her part, knowingly possessing her for the first time. The power she had over Ginny and could possibly have over other people was frightening in a sense. Hermione shook the thought from her head. No, she didn't want power; she wanted to have a real family. She and Draco would get married and have kids…but what if something happened to her today? What if something happened to Draco? She shook the thoughts from her head and looked up to see Ginny walking towards them.

_Come on Ginny. You want to ask us to come with you so that you can show us a surprise for Christmas._

"Hey guys," Ginny said lightly, "I wanna show you something…for Christmas."

"Sure," the three of them responded and got up to follow her.

_Take us out of the castle and towards the Forbidden Forest_

She led them outside the castle. On the way, Hermione saw Dez and Pansy hiding in a corner. She gave them a thumbs-up sign.

Ginny led them out to the Forbidden Forest.

"What's the surprise, Gin?" Ron asked.

"Surprise," said her father. It was that bone chilling voice of his. Not the one he used while talking to her or Draco or any of the Death Eaters. A strange thought crept into her brain. What did death eaters mean? Literally it meant those who ate death. Either they eased the suffering of those who were close to it or maybe it meant that they had the power to pull those who were so close to death back into the living realm. Or that they sent many people to death. It was a strange term her father's followers had used to define themselves. She would ask Draco about this if she survived. He would explain it to her, he always had.

Ron sent red sparks into the air surprising all the Death Eaters. They hadn't expected much resistance, and she wondered if most of them had spent last night in some bar drinking. It must be hard to fight with a hangover.

The Order and DA soon had almost all the Death Eaters covered and began to pick them off one by one. Soon, the Death Eaters noticed what was happening and attacked them back. Before she knew it, it had turned into an all out battle. She quickly ducked to avoid a stray beam of light before standing up and sending out spells of her own to stun the Death Eaters for a significant amount of time.

She felt her father trying to communicate with her, but she shut the doors and locked him out. Death Eaters were falling everywhere. Once they realized they had been tricked, many had turned and fled. Better to be killed by the Dark Lord than by someone insignificant, they figured.

She felt her gold coin glow hot; the signal to retreat and regroup. All around her, Death Eaters were locked in battle with Order and DA members. She saw Blaise fall along with Pansy. Dez had a nasty bruise on her shoulder.

She almost felt her life falling apart. Everyone around her was dying. Then came a gold streak of light. Hermione ducked again, turning to battle with her attacker, and found herself face to face with Bellatrix Black. Black let out an eerie cackle and began to send spells flying her way.

"Hermione, look out!" That was Ron's voice.

She turned just in time to duck a silver beam of light from another Death Eater; she knew his face just not his name. Soon she had Death Eaters all around her; every time she would stun one, another would take his place. It didn't occur to her until later that there were so many surrounding her for a reason.

Hermione's frustration levels soon grew exponentially at the number of Death Eaters. She was leading her friends to their deaths. How many were there around her? Ten? Twenty? Maybe even thirty? She couldn't tell any more. All that went through her mind were the spells. The charms, the hexes. Anything that would keep them all alive and healthy. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Voldemort and Harry fighting to the death. If she guessed right, Harry currently had an advantage. It wasn't long before she noticed that Death Eaters were falling to wands that were not hers. When she looked around, her friends were on the outside of the circle that had been formed around her and were hitting them while their backs were turned. She was ever so grateful to be allowed a breath of air for the moment.

Before long, Voldemort knew he was losing and began to call a retreat. Most Death Eaters had either bled to death, the effect of the nasty _Sectumsempra_, or died from the actual killing curse that had worked for most Aurors and DA members. Hermione had favored killing them by fire. It had worked efficiently for her before, and it worked again. The few that could stand for the retreat did so and began to rally around their leader. That, of course, was before they found their retreat blocked off by even more Order members and Hogwarts teachers.

Harry was ready to cast the killing curse. She could see the obvious victory in his eyes, and it was at that moment that she wondered whether she wanted to be an orphan in this world. Whether she wanted to lose her father, because no matter what he believed in or what he'd done, his blood still ran through her veins. Because no matter what, he was still her father and she still loved him for teaching her the things he did. For being there for her for the last six months. She realized that she would love him in the same way she loved Draco. She never cared for what they'd done, because when she was with them, she felt loved and worthwhile. He had a purpose in life. Compared to her father and Draco, she was a jumbled mess. There was no way she would stay away from the fighting and yet, there was no way she would let the other side win. She didn't even know which side the other side was.

Her decision was made.

She closed her eyes and jumped into the beam of green light.

A cry of agony erupted throughout the battle field for the one who had fallen was dear to everyone there. A look of agony passed through Voldemort's eyes moments before he disappeared in a plume of smoke along with all of his followers. The allies, the victors, sat down and wept. They wept for the lost lives, the lost childhoods, and the young martyr that lay before them.

* * *

In a far off country, Voldemort stood in a clearing with a thunder storm brewing above. He had no reason to continue his quest for a "racially pure" wizarding world. His daughter was dead. He no longer had a reason to live. Muggles in nearby villages had sworn that right before the midnight bell began to toll, on the thirty-first of December, the lightning flashed green instead of yellow.

* * *

So...what did you think. I hope you felt it comming all along.

Please review

Draco'z Devil


	26. Epilogue

Hey everyone. Last chapter. enjoy!

Draco looked at his picture of Hermione

Draco looked at his picture of Hermione. They had had precious little time together; both of them were waiting for the war to end, but none of them expected not to be alive when it was over. Actually, he thought to himself, Hermione was talking about what would happen if she didn't survive. He smiled to himself. Oh the irony of it all. The one girl he couldn't let go of had left him as had her father. He knew it. Lord Voldemort had killed himself. He had loved Hermione too much. Her deception had killed him mentally. Her physical death would have put him into such emotional turmoil that his body could have been eaten alive, and he wouldn't have noticed.

Dez was in St. Mungo's recuperating, along with many others from both sides of the war.

Another random moment entered Draco's mind.

"_Draco," Hermione had said one night as they lay together in Malfoy Manor, "if I ever die, I don't want you to sit around and mope for me. Get on with your life. Find another woman. Live. And you can honor my memory by doing just that."_

_Draco had nodded, silently wondering why she was saying this. "Of course love. And I'd hope that you'd do the same for me. I'd hate to cause you any pain, ever."_

It was time to move on. He had friends in the hospital who needed help. He had a life to live. And an education to complete. A job to get. There was a whole world out there waiting for him, and maybe, just maybe, he would be lucky enough to find love a second time. With someone new or someone who had know a long time. The world was full of surprises, and he for one, was not going to let them pass by him.

* * *

Harry sat in the armchair that was next to the roaring fireplace of the Gryffindor common room for the last time. It was a place he had sat with Hermione and Ron beside him. The three of them had claimed it as their spot. Today, they were missing Hermione. He found it depressing that Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in their class, would not be receiving the honor she had dreamed about.

"Hey Harry," Ron spoke up, breaking the silence, "you remember the time in first year when Hermione thought that getting expelled from school would be worse than getting killed?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know," Ron replied, "I was just thinking if she would still believe that."

"I think," Harry said calmly, "that she found solace in death."

"Like she felt that she helped both sides?"

"Kinda," Harry said. "You know, I don't think she ever really chose a side."

"I don't think she did either," Ron agreed.

* * *

It was the last day of school. None of the seventh years touched their food. None of the seventh years listened to the speech. All of them drifted through the day in a melancholy stupor. They barely noticed anything that occurred. The Slytherin table that had been the home of the seventh year Slytherins was almost empty. Draco sat there alone with Millicent Bulstrode, Flint, and Nott. Everyone else was dead or recuperating.

Draco turned his head and caught the eye of young Ginny Weasley. She was the one who had brought Hermione to him. It was because of her that the two of them got around to professing their feelings for each other sooner rather than later. It was because of her he could give Pansy and Blaise an honest ok when they had asked him if they could go out. He would miss them all. Dez had wiped out all memory of the conspiracy at Hogwarts, but maybe, she wouldn't be that bad of a friend. Hermione had known her, and she seemed to have more to her than met the eye.

* * *

He sought her out on the train.

"Ginny Weasley," he stated.

"Draco Malfoy," she replied. "What can I do for you today. My last favor didn't work out too well did it?"

Draco stuttered. He thought she didn't remember.

"I have written down every couple I have brought together along with all the details," she smiled sadly. "And besides, do you think I wouldn't remember just because I was obliterated?"

Draco nodded.

"Besides, that was a lousy memory charm."

"I just thought that…" what exactly had he wanted from her? "I thought that you might want a friend."

The little Weasley smiled at him. "Friends I have plenty of, but you on the other hand are in desperate need of them."

"I have Dez," he muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"Dez was a team player. Now she has no team to play for. It will take her a long time to come back completely," Ginny replied calmly, "and no, I wouldn't mind being your friend." She pulled him into an embrace. "Just remember, you're not the only one grieving. We all loved Hermione, and I lost my brothers Percy and George along with Colin."

Draco smiled. He had found someone with whom he could share his sorrow. Someone who understood the war wasn't about right and wrong or good and evil, but about two sides of an argument that were both right in their own views. "Thanks Ginny. Write to me?"

"You bet I will. And I had better get good replies or else I'm gonna fly down to Malfoy Manor and demand to know what happened to you," she replied. They embraced once again before getting off the train and going home.

* * *

"What did Malfoy want?" Ron asked while they were in the car.

"A friend," Ginny replied simply.

Harry nodded, "It's time we started bridging the unexplained gaps in this world."

* * *

Draco was sitting down at the table with all the Weasleys and with Harry Potter. The two of them had been more than willing to be friends, especially after he and Ginny had developed such a strong bond. Many believed that Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy were more than friends, but he knew the truth and so did she. They were just friends. Two people in similar situations that needed a shoulder to lean on.

He and Ginny had agreed to live with each other. They trusted each other completely and didn't mind when one brought someone else home with them.

He had started up his own Quidditch brooms business. He didn't have the heart to do anything too close to politics. He had lost so much because of it. Many of the hero figures during the war had stayed away from politics. Harry and Ron were both Quidditch stars. Ginny had gone into fashion design. Dez…Dez had disappeared in the middle of the night. Neville had the position of Herbology teacher at Hogwarts.

As for love, Draco still had a long way to go. Ginny had found a handsome American wizard, Gio, and was hoping that he would ask her out sometime soon. Harry Potter was happily married to Cho Chang and Ron Weasley to Luna Lovegood. Draco hoped that one day he would find someone, for _her_ sake. She had wanted him to be happy.

The pain hadn't gone away. He still thought of her every day. He thought of how different his life would have been if she had lived. If they had gotten married and had kids. If they had been able to bridge the gap between the worlds without bloodshed. There were many times when he would be in his office or at home and would think of Hermione. Before he knew it, he would have silent tears running down his face. Even now, ten years later. But Ginny was always there for him on those days, just as he was always there when she had a bad day.

Hermione Granger had been the happiness during his darkest year. His joy in his sorrow, his candle in the dark; and he had been ever so sorry to have to see her go. But life goes on, and he began to ride the waves of life. Because that was what she would have wanted, that was what she was all about: living and accomplishing something.

Hermione Granger was the good in everyone's evil, and they all felt that she had been there for the amount of time needed to make a difference in their lives.

* * *

YAY!! It's done. I feel so happy. Like there's a huge weight off my shoulders. I hope everyone liked it. Please do review.

Anyone who has a story idea for me please leave it in a review.

Draco'z Devil


End file.
